The legend of zelda: The Hero of Time
by DarkCronus
Summary: El Héroe del Tiempo: Portador de la espada maestra y guardián de la trifuerza del valor, ese soy yo, todos me conocen, y si lo deseas puedes acompañarme en mi vida, desde mi nacimiento hasta mi muerte ¿Me acompañas?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Algunos cuentan que soy un asesino, otros que no hago más que descansar por ahí haciéndome el vago cuando se me dé la regalada gana, pero yo a mi parecer; no soy nada de eso, soy un Hylian, orejas largas y bastante alto, soy rubio y zurdo, mi nombre es Link, muchos me llaman "Héroe del Tiempo" ¿Por qué? Bueno, si tú lo quieres, te contaré mi historia, comenzó hace veintitrés años, y bueno ¿Qué esperamos, me acompañas?


	2. Capítulo 1: El destino de los portadores

Capítulo 1: El destino de los portadores de la sangre del tiempo

Bueno, veo que decidiste venir, entonces comencemos, a y por supuesto, estoy muy agradecido de que estés aquí, hace tiempo que no le cuento una historia a nadie, ya empezaba a sentirme solo, pero ahora con tu fiel compañía podré no sentirme sólo, ok como te decía, nací en el Castillo de la Guardia Real de Hyrule, lugar donde mi padre, Aaron era el general y mi madre, Cristina me daba a luz…

Dentro de una de las habitaciones del castillo ella gritaba de dolor y era nada más que porque yo venía "en camino", al final todo resultó bien, pero no todo, a lo lejos por las fronteras del reino algo malo ocurría, los rebeldes deseaban derrocar al rey Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, pasaron unos días vigilando Hyrule, la manera en que sus razas convivían y cómo era su jerarquía, la diferencia de estos enemigos era que ellos no eran sólo rebeldes, sino exiliados, ya sea por traición o por delito, a pocas palabras deseaban venganza de nuestra madre Hyrule, el plan estaba bien elaborado, sólo faltaba alistarse para atacar…

"Ahora este es el plan, atacaremos por la noche, de modo que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia, el castillo baja la guardia y debemos aprovechar." El jefe de los rebeldes, era listo, sabía la manera adecuada para iniciar una guerra, la legendaria Guerra Civil de Hyrule.

"Una vez el rey duerma incrustaremos un hacha en su corazón." Ríe maliciosamente uno de los rebeldes, al parecer su mano derecha.

Por la noche ellos se alistaron, tomaron sus armas y se dispusieron a atacar. Mi padre volvió a casa, al que una vez fue mi hogar, bueno saludó a mi madre y a mí, también a mi abuela, una vez que los rebeldes vigilaban se hacían pasar rumores sobre la guerra, y eran ciertos, una vez mi abuela contó acerca de una raza que vivía en Bosques Perdidos, los Kokiri, mi padre alzó su buen humor y dijo que los Kokiri eran nuestra esperanza.

"Que tal, bellas damas." Saludó Aaron con cortesía.

"Los rumores de la guerra son cada vez más frecuentes." El comentario de mi abuela hizo que Aaron se pusiera pensativo, tal vez el temor de la guerra era de lo peor, y lo sé, porque yo he estado en más de tres, perdóname pero me referiré a mis padres por sus nombres, para hacértelo más cómodo.

"No tenemos a dónde ir, con la guerra, no hay escapatoria." Aaron temía lo peor por nosotros, su familia, y su voz se oía desesperada.

"¿Qué haremos, querido?" Cristina temía por la vida de su hijo, osea yo, lo sé al ver sus ojos penetrados en los míos.

"Una antigua leyenda cuenta de niños que viven en Bosques Perdidos, los Kokiri, podrían ser nuestra salvación." Mi abuela era muy sabia, por lo que esa leyenda podría ser sabia.

"Bosques Perdidos, en el oeste, ¡Los Kokiri son nuestra salvación!" Dijeron mis padres al unísono, ya siendo ambos guerreros, conocían bien el campo de Hyrule.

La esperanza era el bosque del oeste, Bosques Perdidos, pero una vez listos los enemigos se dispusieron a atacar por la noche, algo con lo que no contaban era la vigilancia nocturna, la cual dio el aviso del ataque, Aaron, mi padre, reclutó a los soldados, sin poder dar a cabo el sendero hacia los bosques, mi padre ordenó a sus hombres no tener piedad contra ellos…

"¡Viene el enemigo, no tengan piedad. Por Hyrule!" Ese es el grito de guerra de mi hogar.

"¡Por Hyrule!" Los soldados tenían lealtad a Aaron, por lo que tomaron sus armas y algunos sus caballos y se dispusieron a batallar.

Los enemigos entraron al reino y destruyeron casi todo, una vez entrados en el castillo atacaron a los reyes, mi padre se dio cuenta de ello y se dispuso a ayudarles, sin embargo el jefe de los enemigos clavó su hacha en su pecho, penetrándole y la sangre fluyó.

"L-link…" Susurró antes de caer, la herida era en el corazón, no habría esperanza alguna, los soldados siguieron combatiendo y el jefe escapó a caballo.

"¿Dónde está Aaron?" Preguntaba mientras Cristina preocupada.

"Será mejor que partas si quieres salvar la vida de tu hijo…" Dijo mi abuela poniendo una manta sobre mi madre.

"Pero… ¿No vendrá?" Preguntó preocupada.

"No querida… yo nací y crecí en Hyrule, creo es justo quedarme y morir en mi hogar, además te retrasaría." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Cristina tomara el caballo de Aaron y huyera, lastimosamente el jefe rebelde le hizo encuentro, con arco y flecha le persiguió e hirió, mi madre tomó las riendas y el caballo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el jefe fue detenido por otros soldados pero aun así logró escapar, pero ya había perdido a mi madre, Cristina logró llegar a la entrada del bosque, donde corrió hasta llegar con el espíritu protector, el Venerable Árbol Deku.

"¿Quién eres misteriosa mujer?" Preguntó el Árbol Deku.

"Mi nombre es Cristina, por favor… mi hijo…" Ella ya tenía muy poca fuerza y recostándose en el pasto dejaba su aliento.

"¿Hmm…? Ya veo, lo protegeré, pero tú no puedes quedarte, debes saber que quién entre a este bosque y no sea Kokiri se convertirá en un árbol." Una vez dicho eso Cristina dio una leve sonrisa.

"Cuídelo mucho… su nombre es… Link…" Ella me dio una tierna sonrisa, debes saber que cuando vi esto, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, los Kokiri se percataron de ella.

"¡Miren, una mujer con un bebé!" Gritaron corriendo hacia ella.

"Sabes, Cristina, tu hijo tiene un destino grandioso." Le dijo, al parecer se percató de algo en nosotros.

"Me alegro mucho… adiós… mi pequeño Link…" Mi dio un beso y me otorgó su último aliento.

Cristina comenzó a brillar, y del resplandor desapareció para a un poco lejos apareciera un pequeño árbol, al que después se le conoció como Arboleda Sagrada.

Yo, me quedé al cuidado de los Kokiri, a quienes considero familia, bueno, se hace tarde, será mejor que descanses y vengas mañana, ¿Te preguntarás cómo sé todo esto? Verás, mi familia procede de un linaje de guerreros y héroes siendo yo el segundo, poseemos la "Sangre del Tiempo" la única capaz de viajar a través del tiempo con la ley de Hylia y la Diosa del Tiempo, el tesoro de mi familia, la ocarina del tiempo hace que con las melodías correctas podamos viajar por su flujo a nuestro gusto, pero eso es mi deber, proteger la sangre del tiempo, bueno eso es todo, te espero hasta la próxima para contarte más, claro , como siempre te preguntaré ¿Me acompañas?


	3. Capítulo 2: El bosque Kokiri

Capítulo 2: El bosque Kokiri

¡Hey, hola! Me alegro de que hayas venido, siempre es un placer tenerte aquí, bueno ¿A qué esperamos? Te seguiré contando… a por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre ¿Rosario-san? ¡Qué bien! Pues bueno, en qué nos quedamos…

Después de ser dejado a manos del Árbol Deku yo crecí y fui criado como uno de ellos, creyéndome yo un Kokiri, siendo yo Hylian, bueno a decir verdad mi infancia fue bastante alegre, mi mejor amiga era Saria, la cual me cuidó y ayudó a hacer mi casa, al parecer nadie recordaba que yo era de afuera y me trataban como un Kokiri, exceptuando uno llamado Mido, era el jefe y por decir así la mano derecha del Árbol Deku, Saria y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y creo que era por eso que Mido se sintiera celoso, además de ser un fastidioso, generalmente me gustaba dormir en las cimas de los árboles, relajándome con el sonido de la naturaleza, en ese entonces yo tenía diez años, era un niño; un niño con un gran destino, lo curioso era que Mido siempre me molestaba porque yo no tenía un hada, y es que; cada Kokiri tenía una, me decían "El chico sin hada" esa era la razón por la que Mido y yo nos peleábamos a cada rato, recuerdo esos tiempos, pero yo estaba lejos de saber quién llegaría a ser, si me ves ahora sabrás que soy algo extraño, ya sé, ver un "fantasma" relatándote historias no es tan bonito, pero en fin, mi destino comenzó un día que el Gran árbol Deku mandó a llamar a un hada por la noche, su nombre es Navi…

"Navi… llama a Link… tráelo conmigo…" Fueron sus órdenes, las cuales, Navi obedeció.

Recorriendo el bosque, Navi buscaba mi casa, la cual estaba en un árbol, era pequeña, a diferencia de cómo era luego quiero decir, Navi entró y me despertó a media noche…

"¡Despierta Link, despierta… DESPIERTAAA!" Lo sé, no es bonito que te despierten a media noche gritando.

"¿¡Qué, qué ocurre!?" Estaba somnoliento, me levanté y me senté en la orilla de mi cama, después vi a Navi.

"¿Un hada? ¡Al fin un hada vino a mí!" Grité desesperado tratando de atraparla, Navi se asustó un poco pero retomó el control.

Fuera de la casa Mido se encontraba tallando un hoyo en el suelo para hacerme una broma, una vez el hoyo estaba abierto él bajó, mientras…

"¡No hay tiempo, te presumiré con Mido!" Dije y salí acompañado de Navi, caí por el agujero que hizo Mido y al caer aterricé encima de él.

"¿Mido?" Pregunté sobre él.

"Quítate de encima…" Me dijo y se levantó embujándome hacia atrás, pero al parecer se percató de algo extraño en las plantas, lo que le asustó un poco.

"¡No puede ser, las plantas se mueren, debemos ir con el Árbol Deku!" Dijo exaltado.

"De eso quería hablarte Link, el Gran Árbol Deku desea verte…" Me dijo Navi, llegamos con él y no se veía en buen estado.

"Link… necesito que me ayudes… entra en mi interior… un mal me ha acechado… necesito tu ayuda… Navi, ve con él…" Ordenó, Mido llevaba consigo una espada, así que nos dispusimos a entrar, dentro había un bicho gigante, su nombre era…

"¡Es Gohma!" Dijo Navi.

"¡Un monstruo!" Gritó Mido, podría jurar que casi moja sus pantalones, yo por mi parte tomé la espada de Mido y me puse en posición de ataque, Gohma al percatarse de mi presencia me atacó directo, pero yo le evadí, ella se subía en las paredes y atacaba por donde sea, una vez la visualicé bien, Gohma dejó caer sus huevos de los cuales salieron pequeñas Gohmas, me dispuse a atacarles y derrotarlos pero a Gohma no le hacía nada con la espada, no le podía alcanzar, me estaba cansando, Mido se aterraba y yo ya no tenía más ideas, hasta que alcancé a sentir un Tirachinas que yo mismo había hecho, creía que era extraño pero Saria me decía que yo era grandioso creando cosas, algo que yo tomaba como un defecto sería aquello que me ayudaría el resto de mi vida.

"¡La debilidad de Gohma es su ojo!" Me dijo, inmediatamente tomé uno de mis proyectiles que en ese entonces era nueces Deku y no semillas de calabaza, apunté y di a Gohma directo en el ojo, ella cayó y comenzó a desintegrarse, para así convertirse en un pequeño bicho.

"Este es la verdadera forma de Gohma." Dijo Navi.

"Gracias Link… verán… Gohma atacó porque hace unos días vino un hombre malo… dijo que si no le daba el poder que poseo lo lamentaría… me infectó con Gohma y ahora ya no me queda de otra… Link toma esto…" Me dio una perla de color verde. "Su nombre es la Esmeralda Kokiri… busca a la princesa del destino… explora el mundo Link… al darle la perla será el inicio de tu destino…" Al decirme esto se oía más y más débil. "Navi.. acompáñale el resto de su aventura…Adiós…" Dijo por última vez y luego se puso de un color pálido, para así no decir nada más.

"¡Árbol Deku!" Llegaron todos los Kokiri.

"Debo irme." Mi decisión fue seguir las palabras del Árbol Deku.

"¿Qué dices? ¡Sabes que no puedes salir del bosque!" Reclamó Mido.

"Lo sé Mido, pero él mismo lo dijo, es mi destino, ahora me voy." Le dije pero fui interrumpido porque Mido empujó su espada hacia mí.

"L-lévate la espada ¡Y no vuelvas nunca!" Me dijo llorando, al final, éramos buenos amigos.

"Gracias Mido…" Le dije y salí siendo despedido por los demás Kokiris.

Una vez saliendo del bosque me encontré con Saria…

"Así que te vas…" Dijo sosteniendo su ocarina.

"Es mi destino… lo dijo el árbol Deku… además, siempre he soñado con ver el mundo." Ese siempre había sido mi sueño, cosa que cumplí un tiempo después, ver el mundo, y otros más.

"Entonces llévate esto… es mi ocarina… tócala y… ¡Piensa en nosotros cuando lo hagas!" Dijo animada dándome su instrumento con el que nos divertíamos siempre…

"Adiós Saria…" Me despedía y salí corriendo del bosque.

"Adiós Link…" Se despidió y así dejé el bosque, para comenzar mi nueva aventura…

De esa manera fue como yo comencé el viaje para convertirme en héroe… he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siéndolo, y aunque algunas cosas hubieran cambiado en mi vida, ser el héroe del tiempo implica más que acabar con la oscuridad… antes de que te vayas te diré esto, es mi frase favorita "Sin Valor la espada no tiene ningún poder" ¿No olvides estas palabras eh? Jejeje son muy importantes para mí, ven a verme pronto, me agrada tu compañía, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 3: Hyrule

Capítulo 3: Hyrule

Qué bueno que estés de vuelta, hace mucho que no recibo visitas Jejeje, mira, hasta vino otro amigo, muy bien, ok como te contaba, perdón jejeje, como les contaba…

Salí del bosque corriendo con Navi, afuera me esperaba mi mascota, su nombre es Fénix, un grifo de los dioses, el último para ser exactos, salí y vi por primera vez lo que era fuera del bosque, el cielo, las nubes, la pradera, todo era nuevo para mí, fue entonces cuando Fénix me habló, y es que él ha pertenecido a mi familia desde el primero de mis ancestros, el héroe de los cielos, bueno, aparte de ver esa extensa pradera, no tenía idea de que me paraba en el pasto de Hyrule, una vez tomé un poco de aire fresco en mis pulmones pude sentir esa naturaleza, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, monté al lomo de Fénix y tomé sus riendas para ir a trote ligero, además, no sabía en dónde se encontraba la princesa del destino…

"¿Seguro que no sabes por dónde, Fénix?" Le pregunté, él negó.

"Este es el campo de Hyrule, tenemos suerte si encontramos a la princesa del destino…" Dijo Navi.

"No, ni idea, no me acuerdo mucho." Respondió, algo que había que notar en Fénix era que, a pesar de ser un grifo, era prácticamente la única familia que me quedaba, mi mascota fiel, pero yo lo vi más como un amigo a que una mascota.

Atravesamos el campo hasta llegar a la mitad del que era entonces Hyrule, y es que, a través de los años he de mencionar que ha cambiado bastante, mis descendientes han crecido en un ambiente distinto al que yo y muchas generaciones anteriores nos habíamos acostumbrado, perdidos y sin sentido de la orientación, que en todo caso es lo mismo Jejeje, encontramos una salvación, un hombre con una barriga enorme al igual que su bigote, su nombre era, bueno mira tú mismo…

"¿A dónde vas?" Me preguntó, me dio una botella de leche ya que llevaba su carrera llena de Leche Lon Lon, cuando el rancho aún era el rancho y no la aldea en la que viví después, en fin, me bebí la leche e íbamos en la carreta junto con Fénix y Navi.

"A un castillo…" Le respondí recordando una que otra palabra del árbol Deku.

"Ah ya veo, al Castillo de Hyrule, tienes suerte jovencito, yo me dirijo a ese lugar, debo entregar leche, soy el dueño del Rancho Lon Lon, lugar donde se produce la leche que bebes, por cierto, mi nombre es **Talon**." Me dijo, esa fue la primera vez que hice encuentro con el que sería mi suegro, era un hombre amable, además de que me salvó la vida, habíamos pasado ya un rato buscando el castillo sin comer nada, era descortés que no me presentara, entonces lo hice…

"Me llamo Link." Le dije con una sonrisa confiada, muy típico de mi a esa edad, era muy decidido e impulsivo, nada comparado a lo que fui después, un hombre tranquilo, siempre sereno, después de un rato seguimos por el camino, Talon decidió imponer conversación.

"Oye, menudo animal el que traes ahí contigo ¿Qué es?" Me preguntó, me fijé en que me hablaba de Fénix, entonces le dije.

"Es un grifo de los dioses, es Fénix." Le presenté, Talon rió y me dijo y señaló que ya habíamos llegado, cuando vi detrás de él, me fijé en que había una enorme pared dividiendo lo que sería Hyrule de su pradera, claro, antes de la existencia del Puente de Eldin, lo que hubiera sido mejor que se quedase así a que el puente se callera por culpa de los enemigos una y otra vez.

Al entrar Talon me dejó en el mercado mientras él iba a dejar la leche al castillo pero yo me bajé antes esperando encontrar a la princesa del destino de quién me volvería uno de sus mejores amigos y viceversa, una vez llegué, mandé a Fénix a que se escondiera pues su tamaño era demasiado para el espacio que había, fui con Navi y busqué por todas partes hasta que me dio hambre y comí de un puesto, entonces yo no sabía qué era el dinero, la moneda de Hyrule es la rupia, por cierto Jejeje, lo malo fue cuando me topé con el vendedor y me pidió pagar…

"Oye tú ¿Pagarás todo eso no? Ya sabes, el dinero…" Mi extendió la mano.

"¿Dinero, Qué es eso?" Le pregunté cosa que hizo enojar al vendedor, todos me acusaban de ladrón hasta que una niña llegó y extendió una rupia plateada, cosa que valía mucho por cierto, el vendedor se quedó aturdido con el dinero y la niña me llevó jalando del brazo mientras huíamos del lugar, al final nos detuvimos en una fuente en medio del mercado…

"¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?" Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus cabellos eran rubios como los míos y sus ojos azules de igual manera.

"No, vengo del bosque, esta es mi hada, Navi." Le dije presentando a mi nueva compañera.

"Ya veo, oye ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?" Me preguntó.

"¡Claro, Mi nombre es Link! ¿El tuyo? " De nuevo mi impulsividad y mi confianza fueron sacados a flote Jejeje

"Mi nombre es…" Ella se quedó dudosa de decírmelo, pero en eso pasaron unos guardias con una señora que era una Sheika, una antigua raza que sirve a la familia real, claro, ahora ya no hay muchos, entonces la niña se escondió detrás de la fuente y la señora se me acercó y preguntó…

"Oye chico ¿No has visto a una jovencita de la nobleza con cabello rubio y ojos azules?" Preguntó, yo me quedé dudoso pues al voltear a ver la niña ya no estaba, sino atrás de la fuente, yo respondí…

"No…" Le dije entonces ella sonrió y se fue con los guardias dándome las gracias y se fueron, después la niña susurró "Gracias" aún detrás de la fuente con una sonrisa pícara, en fin al irse ellos ella y yo jugamos a diferentes cosas que habían en todo el lugar, ya sea boliche bomchu o sino nos compramos unas caretas a un hombre del que después me arrepentiría de haberme encontrado, bueno pasó el tiempo y cayó la noche, entonces la niña se quitó su careta y se puso un poco triste…

"Este día fue fenomenal… que lástima que haya terminado… al menos fue bueno explorar y comprar cosas con mi propio dinero… Muchas gracias…" Dijo viendo su careta, a la que llamaríamos después por el nombre de capucha de conejo, entonces yo me decidí a levantarle el ánimo.

"Link, me llamo Link, ¡Y no te preocupes, te prometo que volveré para que juguemos más! Por cierto ¿Tu nombre?" Le pregunté ya que me había mostrado que le había levantado el ánimo.

"Mi nombre es…" Me estaba a punto de decir, cuando de repente salieron unas Gerudo, conocidas mayormente por ser unas ladronas, me enfrenté a ellas con la Espada Kokiri, de las sombras salió la mujer de antes y se colocó detrás de la chica…

"Impa…" Susurró la niña dando una leve sonrisa para después desaparecer entre las sombras, luego de vencer a las Gerudo vi que la niña ya no estaba, así que supuse que se había ido a su casa, así que seguí buscando a la princesa del destino…

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, así que te espero mañana ¿Vale? ¡Ok hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 4: Conociendo a mi familia

Capítulo 4: Conociendo a mi equipo

Ah… ¿Hmm? Oh ¡Eres tú, que bueno que volviste! En qué me quedé… Ah claro, gracias por recordarme Jejeje…

Después de pasar horas y horas buscando a la princesa del destino, Navi y yo nos estábamos dando por vencidos, buscamos por todos lados , y no la encontramos, al final de cuentas encontramos el castillo, yo no sabía que era, todas las casas tenían para mí la misma forma y cualquiera podía ser el castillo, una vez logré escabullirme después de haber sido echado como mil veces para cuando me fijé ya había amanecido, estaba cansado pero eso no me detendría, nada me detiene, en serio, nada, bueno… excepto mi esposa Jejeje pero en fin yo logré atravesar los enormes muros del castillo hasta llegar al jardín rodeado de muros del castillo, lo extraño fue que cuando llegué había una niña observando por una de ellas, al voltearse me di cuenta de que era la misma niña del día anterior…

"Hola Link." Me saludó.

"¿No me digas que…?" Estaba súper sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

"Soy la princesa del reino, Zelda." En ese yo no sabía nada de nada, estaba desorbitado.

"V-vengo a dejarte esto…" Y le mostré la esmeralda Kokiri, la que me había dado el Venerable Árbol Deku.

Charamos un rato hasta que llegó cierto punto de conversación…

"¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño últimamente, nubes negras cubren Hyrule, pero de esas nubes sale un rayo de luz verde y veo a un chico con un hada vestido de verde… las nubes, son un hombre malo de las tierras desérticas de Gerudo, Ganondorf, le he dicho a mi padre que trama algo malo pero no me ha creído…" Me dijo pensativa.

"¿Piedra… hada… yo? ¡Yo te creo Zelda! Pero… ¿Cómo lo detenemos?" Le atreví a preguntar.

"Link… hay un tesoro en mi familia, su nombre es la **Ocarina del Tiempo**…" Me dijo y contó acerca de una leyenda "Sabes hay una leyenda que habla de los Portadores de la **Sangre del Tiempo**, es un linaje de guerreros y defensores de buen corazón que pueden atravesar el flujo del tiempo para manejarlo a su gusto… sin embargo… no sé de quienes se traten, así podríamos evitar que Ganondorf se una a Hyrule, sé que esta unión es mala, verás, debemos defender Hyrule, pero necesito que me traigas las otras piedras espirituales… el zafiro y el rubí, así podremos abrir el **Templo del Tiempo** y detener a Ganondorf ¿Me ayudarás?" Me preguntó, a lo que respondí de inmediato que sí, de la nada llegó Impa…

"Princesa… ¿Cómo ha entrado este niño?" Le preguntó, ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír, Impa sabía que yo, un niño, había burlado su guardia.

"Link, ¡Debemos proteger Hyrule!" Me dijo animada.

"¡Yo iré por las piedras!" Le dije.

"¡Y yo cuidaré de la ocarina!" Luego de eso me dijo "Buena suerte" Y me dio un beso, me sonrojé y llené de adrenalina así que salí corriendo del castillo para ser perseguido por todos los guardias, Impa me sacó.

"Señora Impa… ese niño…" Los guardias parecían confundidos.

"Nunca lo vieron…" Se limitó a decir ella y me sacó para mostrarme todo Hyrule.

"Este es Hyrule…" Me dijo. "Nuestro hogar, y debemos protegerlo…" Lo sé porque lo he estado haciendo desde hace más de mil años "Lo mejor será que vallas a la montaña ¿Vale?"

"¡Vale!" Respondí con confianza y me dirigí camino a la montaña…

Después comencé a caminar, entonces iba a pie, puesto que Zelda me pidió dejar a Fénix para hablarle, luego me cayó las noche y seguía caminando, iba charlando con Navi, me cansé y de repente se me hizo de día de nuevo sin darme cuenta _"¡Toca la ocarina y piensa en nosotros!"_ Recordar las palabras de Saria hizo que sacara la ocarina que me había regalado y la comenzara a tocar, lo que no sabía era que a distancia cierto caballo me oyó, salió de su rancho y me siguió, una vez me di cuenta tenía un caballo tras de mí siguiendo las notas de mi ocarina…

"¿Qué, un caballo?" Preguntó Navi ojeándole.

"¡Hey, hola, veo que te gusta mucho mi ocarina! ¿No? " Le pregunté, el caballo relinchó y asintió felizmente con la cabeza, el caballo me subió en su lomo y yo seguí tocando la ocarina…

"¡Vamos, a la montaña!" Le dije y el caballo salió disparado hacia la **Montaña de la Muerte**, un segundo después de que nos fuésemos una niña llegó gritando mientras corría por la pradera, ese hubiera sido mi primer encuentro con "ella" la mujer que me enseñaría que la espada no lo era todo, la mujer… que sería mi esposa…

"¡Epona, Epona ¿En dónde estás?! Valla… ¿En dónde se habrá metido ese caballo? Eso da andarse escapando del rancho es de lo peor…" Dijo ella preocupada, así es, el nombre del caballo era Epona, era una yegua que después sería conocida por todos, el caballo que me acompañó desde ese momento, el que sería **nuestro** caballo, en ese momento Epona era un potro de un año, quién lo diría, me acompañó en todas mis aventuras, y en mi vida…

Al llegar a la montaña me percaté de un pueblo, en la entrada decía Kakariko así que nos detuvimos por un momento, un niño de mi misma edad me saludó, él se convertiría en un hermano para mí, tenía una espada de madera en la mano, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes…

"¡Hola niño!" Me saludó.

"¡Hola, me llamo Link!" Me presenté.

"Yo me llamo **Drufus**, ¡Oye ¿Eres espadachín?!" Me preguntó entusiasmado.

"Algo así, oye Drufus ¿Sabes si esa es la montaña de la muerte?" Le pregunté, en el camino Navi me indicó que debía ir ahí.

"Sí, sí es, ¿Pero no es muy peligroso?" Preguntó otro niño, este era…

"Soy Kendall, y seré un erudito." Kendall, o simplemente Ken, el hombre que podría decirse el más inteligente y poderoso hechicero de Hyrule, y también un hermano para mí, él tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato hasta que nos hicimos buenos amigos, luego, Epona me llevó hasta la montaña, lugar donde habitaba una raza de hombres roca los Goron

Ok amigo, creo que debes ir a casa ¿No? Jejeje después de todo no me muevo de aquí, te estaré esperando, nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo 5: Dodongo

Capítulo 5: Dodongo

¿Hmm, quiénes son? A bueno, buscan a Link, adelante, está por ahí…

¡Hey hola! Cada vez más y más amigos, que emoción, bueno este viejo no te entretendrá más, ¿Qué, dónde estamos? Claro, no te he dicho, estamos en el **Manantial del Tiempo **lugar donde yo, el Héroe del Tiempo, descanso en mis ratos libres, bueno entonces te contaba sobre los Goron…

El caballo iba tan velozmente que tenía que sostenerme se sus cabellos, de otra manera me caería, al subir nos encontramos con dos caminos, bajé del caballo y me dispuse a buscar con la vista a dónde ir, pero luego un pequeño temblor se sintió y un Goron que iba rodando aterrizó mandándome a volar… a su trasero…

"¿Urrrg, qué ocurre?" Preguntó levantándose, y es que, los Goron se trasladan de un lado a otro rodando.

"Oye… ¿Sabes dónde está la piedra espiritual?" Le pregunté patas arriba en el suelo.

"¿Urrrg, un gorohumano, qué hace aquí un gorohumano?" Preguntó.

"Busco la piedra espiritual del fuego…" Le expliqué.

"Oh… esa la tiene el jefe de nuestra tribu, Darunia." Me dijo y le pedí llevarme con él, a lo que el Goron asintió y me llevó hasta una tribu que vivía en la montaña, los Goron eran hombres roca que se desplazaban rodando, pero además resolvían sus problemas con pruebas de fuerza y valor, usualmente con el **sumo Goron **en fin, el Goron me llevó con el jefe del pueblo, Darunia, un Goron del que me ha ría un gran amigo…

"¡Jamás le daría la piedra a un debilucho como tú!" Bueno, en ese entonces no éramos amigos aún…

"Jefe, necesito la piedra, la Princesa Zelda me ha pedido recolectarlas…" Me quedé espantado en el momento en que Darunia metió un puñetazo contra la pared y sacó unas rocas para luego metérselas a boca y masticarlas, pero luego las escupió…

"¡Blaj, esta piedras saben horrible! Mira chico, esto ocurre desde que el jefe de la Caverna Dodongo comenzó a actuar extraño después de que negué darle la piedra a un sujeto llamado Ganondorf… si logras hacer algo te daré la piedra, los Goron somos una raza que come piedras, pero las únicas comestibles son las de esa caverna, mi pueblo se muere de hambre así que si puedes hacernos este favor te daré la piedra como recompensa…" Me dijo, los Goron estaban bastante débiles debido a que no habían comido, incluso niños se encontraban en ese lugar y si no hacía algo pronto… bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes…

"Así que Ganondorf estuvo aquí… bien… ¡Oye tú, llévame hasta ese lugar!" Le pedí al Goron que me había traído hasta ese lugar…

"¿Yo?" Preguntó espantado, luego llegamos a la entrada de la caverna…

"Adelante, entremos." Dije montando al caballo que me había traído y junto con el Goron, entramos.

"Este gorolugar es muy peligroso…" Dijo el Goron.

"Link, si logras esto obtendrás la piedra de fuego…" Me dijo Navi revoloteando sobre mi hombro.

"Lo sé, pero dónde…" Fui interrumpido por un temblor, de lejos llegó una enorme bestia llamada Dodongo, un reptil bastante grande que escupía fuego, el Dodongo nos persiguió dispuesto a atacar y el Goron se fue rodando mientras yo y el caballo salimos corriendo, en eso el caballo se echó al piso asustado y yo arriba de él…

"¡No, no te quedes aquí!" Le dije tratando de hacer que corriera de nuevo pero era tarde, el Dodongo estaba frente a nosotros rodando como si fuese un Goron picó con una oca y salió volando hasta darse contra la pared y atontarse…

"Ya veo, no es tan inteligente…" Inmediatamente Navi divisó unas flores, desde un escondite nos veía el Goron…

"¡Esas son flores bomba, tienes segundos antes de que exploten!" Dijo, de repente una idea me vino a la cabeza, así que cuando el Dodongo se dispuso a escupir fuego, yo tomé la flor bomba y se la arrojé a la boca para que se la comiera y luego explotara derrotando al Jefe Dodongo…

"¡Lo hiciste!" Me felicitó Navi.

"Increíble…" El Goron había quedado asombrado…

Una vez de vuelta con Darunia me felicito con unas "palmadas" en la espalda que me dejaron tirado en el piso, luego me dio la piedra…

"Has demostrado ser un hombre, toma la piedra ¡Desde ahora seremos hermanos!" Me dijo muy animado "¡A festejar!" Empecé a tocar mi ocarina mientras todos los Goron comían rocas de la caverna y otros comenzaron a bailar, el mismo Goron de antes me dijo…

"¡Darunia es un gran bailarín!" Toqué mi ocarina y Darunia bailaba, fue un gran festejo pero me di cuenta de que el caballo de antes no estaba, pero no me importó mucho así que comencé a festejar de nuevo junto a mi nuevo hermano Darunia…

Ok amigo, eso es todo, vuelve pronto para que te siga contando de mi vida, claro, todos conocen la leyenda el Héroe del Tiempo, pero no me conocen a mí Jejeje te espero ¡Vuelve pronto, hasta luego!


	7. Capítulo 6: Aquella chica del rancho…

Capítulo 6: Aquella chica del rancho…

_Qu-qué pasa… ¿Estoy muerto? Lo estás… ¿Por qué? … La Trifuerza… Oh, es cierto, ahora… Ahora eres parte de ella, proteges… La sangre del tiempo… _

¿Eh? ¡Hola! Veo que has venido y ni cuenta me di… Jejeje sigamos, me alegra que vuelvas…

Fuimos camino las indicaciones de… nadie, nos habíamos perdido, cayó la noche y a mis oídos llegó un bello sonido, aquella melodía del más precioso instrumento… la voz… inmediatamente me vi obligado a descubrir quién emitía aquéllas maravillosas tonadas hasta llegar a un rancho, en el letrero estaba escrito Rancho Lon Lon, entramos Navi y yo…

"No me gusta este lugar… pueden haber fantasmas…" La voz de Navi demostraba que estaba aterrorizada…

"Vamos Navi, ¿No me digas que te dan miedo los fantasmas?" Hice voz burlona.

"¡Pues claro!" Me dijo, de paso yo me topé con un caballo que llegó hacia mí, Navi de espantó… "¡Y QUÉ FANTASMA TAN FEO!" Gritó y se ocultó atrás de mi.

"Así que eres tú." Le saludé al caballo. "¿Así que eres uno de los caballos de aquí eh?" Supuse en el suelo mientras el caballo me recibía amistosamente, cuando de repente una voz me tomó por sorpresa, ese; fue mi primer encuentro con "ella"

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó una niña sentada en la zanja del rancho, inmediatamente yo me espanté y sin voltearle a ver me quedé paralizado, desde ese momento ella tenía ese encanto sobre mí Jejeje…

"¡Ehm… yo… verás…!" No encontraba palabra alguna para responderle en cuanto la voltee a ver.

"¡Valla un cliente, ha pasado tiempo!" Me dijo saltando de la valla con agilidad, ese es otro detalle de "ella" me podía, perdón, me PUEDE, hipnotizar con esa mirada suya cosa que cuando me di cuenta me mostraba el rancho, el que sería **nuestro** rancho…

"Oye yo…" Traté de decir algo pero no pude.

"¡Bienvenido al Rancho Lon Lon, en este lugar todos trabajamos todo el día y noche, a excepción de mi papá, el que duerme todo el tiempo!" Me dijo con resoplo en su última frase.

"Oye…" Otra vez, no pude

"¡OYE PAPÁ ESTÁ DORMIDO DE NUEVO, PAPÁ DESPIERTA, TENEMOS CLIENTES!" Sí, ella puede llegar a ser así Jejeje…

"¿¡Qué, qué!? ¡Estoy despierto!" Valla impresión me di, era el hombre que me había dado leche, además de que estaba somnoliento, no ayudaba mucho a su "afirmación"

"Hmp… el dueño del rancho sólo se la pasa durmiendo… debería nombrarlo **Rancho Ingo"** Ese era el "_hombre bigotón feo gruñón_" según mi hijo jejeje, el asistente del dueño del rancho…

"¡Y por eso se lo agradecemos señor Ingo!" Le dijo ella dándole un rastrillo que él había aventado, así es, Ingo, al principio parece malo, pero créanme cuando les digo, que lo es…

"¡LE CAMBIARÉ EL NOMBRE A RANCHO INGO!" Gritó nuevamente, inmediatamente la niña me dio un vaso de leche.

"¡Toma, bébela!" Me dijo, me sonrió e inmediatamente me forcé a beberle, era; ES deliciosa he de admitir…

"Bueno… la beberé" Le dije y la bebí gustosamente, luego nos pusimos a platicar en la cerca del rancho a la luz de la luna…

"¡Mi nombre es **Malon**, ella es Epona, el caballo que papá me regaló, a Epona le encanta la música, es por eso que siempre le canto su canción!" Me dijo, aquella sonrisa aunque no supiera en el momento me cautivaría a segundos, su mirada… ah… su bella mirada…

"¡Mi nombre es Link, y ella es Navi!" Nos presenté.

"Ah… sabes, ¿Eres un niño del bosque no? Te llamaré **chico hada**" Ah... ese fue nuestro primer cariño… _**Eso no cuenta**__… _Para mí sí

"¿Chico hada? Me gusta…" Comentó Navi

"Ah… desde aquella luna mi único príncipe llegará… algún día…¿Cuál es tu sueño chico hada?" Es verdad, una vez me caí de la luna… me dolió…

"Yo… ¡Deseo ver todo lo que hay en este mundo!" Y lo cumplí puedo decir orgulloso aunque me tardara como cuatro años…

De los cielos nos interrumpió un búho, llegó posándose sobre la valla y de esa manera giró su cabeza constantemente mientras nos hablaba…

"Valla Link, veo que te has puesto más fuerte… " Dijo.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" Pregunté desenfundando mi espada…

"Oh perdona… soy Kaepora Gaebora… soy amigo del Árbol Deku, te conocí desde que eras un bebé…" Ese era Kaepora…

"¿El Gran Árbol Deku?" Pregunté

"Link… la piedra espiritual del agua está en el Dominio Zora… puedo llevarte hasta ahí… sólo sujétate de mis garras…" Y eso hice, luego emprendimos vuelo…

"¡Chico hada!" Me gritó desde abajo

"¡Adiós Malon, te prometo que volveré para jugar!" Por alguna razón siempre terminé con esa frase

"¡Más te vale cumplir tu promesa!" Dijo y junto con Epona se despidieron, así después de haber aprendido la **Canción de Epona**, que la madre de Malon le había enseñado, me fui directo al Dominio Zora…

Ok ese es todo, espero tenerte de vuelta, hasta pronto amigo mío!


	8. Capítulo 7: Zora

Capítulo 7: Zora

¡Qué va! Tan sólo tener tu compañía me hace sentir mejor…

_**¿Y yo qué, estoy de adorno?**_

Jejeje bueno… que me llames ojii-san… te lo agradezco mucho… bueno como te contaba…

Pasamos volando un buen rato alrededor de Hyrule, podía ver todo el lugar, Kaepora comenzó a hablar…

"Valla Link, con ella ya tienes a tres chicas Jejeje…" Ese comentario me hizo avergonzarme un poco he de admitir…

"Cállate…" Le dije.

"¿Ves lo que hay debajo de nosotros? Es el **Dominio Zora**" Me dijo, yo volteé la mirada hacia abajo y viendo el panorama he de admitir que mi madre Hyrule ha crecido bastante…

"Sí, ¿Es todo eso?" Pregunté.

"Así es " Antes de poder decir palabra alguna, Kaepora me soltó… caí gritando lo más que pude y de paso me abrí al río junto con Navi, el cual nos arrastró hasta los Dominios Zora…

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Pregunté furioso y… mojado…

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, al voltearme me fijé en un hombre pez de color azul, de su espalda salía una enorme aleta y pues claro, tenía todas las definiciones de pez…

"Jejeje… soy Link…" Dije algo intimidado, al parecer era un guardia o algo por el estilo

Los Zora se caracterizan por ser hombres pez que pueden nadar río arriba de una cascada, soy buen amigo de ellos aunque he de admitir que con el tiempo se volvieron malos, aunque ahora están bien… Al parecer llegué hasta la embocadura del rey Zora…

"¿Quién te crees para venir frente al rey?" El mismo rey preguntó, en ese momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabía que me había metido en problemas, aunque luego de verlo supe que él tendría la pierdra…

"Rey Zora… ¡Necesito la piedra espiritual del agua!" Le dije.

Al parecer al decir esto el rey se puso a llorar, algo extraño, pero supe que en ese momento me metería en un gran rollo…

Perdón si te ha parecido corto mi relato, pero quiero dejarte lo mejor para el final ¿Cuento contigo para que vuelvas querido amigo?


	9. Capítulo 8: Zafiro Zora

Capítulo 8: Zafiro Zora

"¡MI HIJITA!" ¡El grito era desgarrador! Me tapé los oídos y rápidamente vi como los criados del rey trataban de calmarlo…

Increíble ver a un pez llorar, después de que ellos viven en el agua, claramente me encontraba en una situación molesta, no sé cómo, pero siempre me pasa eso…

"¡Rey por favor!" Los criados no pueden hacer nada, nadie puede alejar el amor de un padre por su hijo, lo sé…

"¡TÚ!" Me gritó.

"¿¡Yo!?" Le pregunté, claramente me sentí nervioso en ese momento…

"¡Si salvas a mi hija te lo agradeceré!" Me dijo claramente secándose las lágrimas…

"Hmm… tal vez te dé la piedra…" Navi es muy sabia…

"Tienes razón ¡Lo haré su majestad!" Le dije y luego de recibir instrucciones me fui directo a un lugar donde se encontraba la deidad de los Zoras, Lord Jabu Jabu, y luego de recibir consejo de Navi de darle una ofrenda… el pez me tragó…

Al despertar me encontré sobre una superficie pegajosa… creí que era otra cosa pero el olor me recordó algo… me tragó el pez…

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunté viendo el enorme interior…

"Lo mejor será encontrar a la hija del rey, si la salvamos posiblemente nos dé el **Zafiro Zora**…" Navi me dio otro gran consejo y de nuevo emprendí la búsqueda esta vez dentro de una deidad, un pez llamado Jabu Jabu, pasamos horas buscando y una que otra me electrocuté con unas extrañas medusas que habían dentro de él, abiertamente me dispuse a seguir buscando a la que sería la reina de la raza, al parecer tenía una hermana llamada **Rutela**, pero ella por ser mayor asumiría el trono y debería de casarse primero… y debo admitir que en esto último me metí en un lío del que me salvé por un pelo de cabra…

Pasaron creo que horas hasta que llegué hasta un lugar en el que estaba la princesa, ella me vio y… no me saludó tan cortésmente…

"¡Al fin, un caballero a mi rescate!" Valla mala suerte la mía… un monstruo llegó y sorprendió a la princesa… su nombre… Barinade…

"¡Ahhhh!" Su nombre era Ruto, la caprichosa princesa de los Zoras…

Pensé un poco en qué hacer, Barinade tenía una ventaja que yo no podía contrarrestar… electricidad…

Con Ruto sobre él y atacándome no sabía qué hacer hasta que Navi me salvó la vida…

"¡El punto débil de Barinade es el tronco que tiene cubierto por sus tentáculos!" ¡Nuevo plan, acabar con los tentáculos de Barinade!

Una vez logré distraerle un poco ataqué a Barinade con mi búmeran, el cuál luego tendría el poder del espíritu del viento…

"¡Apresúrate!" me gritó lanzándome una roca cosa que hizo que me pegara con el búmeran y me electrocutaran… de nuevo…

"¡Eh vale, ¿Qué no puedes esperar?!" La vida de un héroe no es bonita… y menos con Ruto…

Apresuradamente corté todos los tentáculos de Barinade y dejó su tronco visible lo cual aproveché para atacarle con la espada para así darle en su punto débil y luego acabar con él…

Ruto cayó encima de mí… luego discutimos lo ocurrido…

"Hace un tiempo un sujeto llamado Ganondorf quería que le entregásemos esta perla, me la dio mi madre… es el Zafiro Zora… ¿Sabes? Eres muy valiente… y apuesto…" Esto último lo dijo sonrojada y en forma de susurro, así es, aquí comenzó tremendo lío en el que me metí luego…

"¡Mi padre quiere que nunca salga, dice que así estaré segura pero me parece estúpido!" Ella pateó al suelo sin darle a nada, inmediatamente decidí hacerle ver un punto de vista bueno ya que parecía que según ella su padre era… estúpido…

"¿Sabes? Yo no conocí a mis padres, el Árbol Deku me dijo que murieron… pero tú tienes un amoroso padre y una grandiosa hermana, así que ve el lado bueno…" Le animé, ella se me quedó viendo, analizó las cosas y se contentó, fue entonces cuando me dio el zafiro…

"Hmm… bueno, creo que… mi padre no es tan malo… por cierto, toma…" Me dijo sonriente y sonrojada, luego me dio el Zafiro, después de ir a dejar a ruto y fuese reconocido me dirigí con Zelda… sin embargo al llegar la puerta de Hyrule se abrió y a lo lejos divisé un caballo galopando a toda velocidad que venía hacia mí…


	10. Capítulo 9: El Templo del Tiempo parte 1

Capítulo 9: El Templo del Tiempo parte 1

Lo sé, lo sé, los problemas siempre han estado detrás de mí, pero las chicas… Jejeje no me hagas sonrojar…

_**Por favor… **_

Este es uno de mis compañeros, luego te hablaré de él, somos cuatro, pero más bien pareciera que sólo estoy yo, además, añoraba una visita del mundo de los vivos… sé que te dije que mi historia empezó hace veintitrés años, pero en realidad… fue hace mucho más tiempo… en fin…

El caballo venía corriendo hacia mí, uno blanco, encima llevaba a Zelda y a Impa, quiénes huían de un caballo negro con ojos rojos que llevaba un jinete, era Ganondorf, luego de huir Zelda me vio y me tiró la ocarina de su familia, luego la tomé y Ganondorf paró justo frente a mí, me quedé paralizado pero luego desenfundé mi espada Kokiri, sin embargo Ganondorf utilizó su poder y me derribó para luego ir tras ellas nuevamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto abrir el templo del tiempo del que me habló Zelda en una ocasión y tomar la espada para vencer a Ganondorf, así que fui al templo y al abrir la puerta puse las piedras en un pedestal para tocar una canción, mi canción con la cual puedes invocarme con las piedras del aullido… la canción de mi familia… la **Canción del Tiempo**…

Luego la puerta se abrió y dejó ver una espada, la legendaria Espada Maestra… me dirigí junto con Navi a su pedestal y decididamente la tomé, un aura cubrió mi cuerpo y así llegué a un lugar extraño… el Aura de los Sabios… lugar donde ellos reposan y de esa manera me recibió Rauru, quién me mantuvo dormido durante siete años…

Ahora, ya sabrás cómo desperté, pero lo que no supiste fue qué pasó con mis amigos… comencemos por uno de los más cercanos, Drufus…

La guerra estalló y el padre de Drufus había muerto en la guerra donde murió contra los rebeldes… Drufus pasó su vida volviéndose un espadachín…

Los años pasan como el viento… aquellos años fueron para él aprender a batallar, luego de que también mataron a su madre en la conquista de Ganondorf… seis años más tarde de que yo durmiera, Drufus caminaba por los pastos de Hyrule, sin caballo, vagaba…

"Maldito Ganondorf… Juro que… ¡Qué morirás!" Gritó al castillo que él había puesto…

"¡Oye ¿A quién gritas?!" Una chica, de cabellos pelirrojos iba en un caballo, era Malon…

"¿Eh? A nadie en particular…" Se retractó él.

"Hmm… ya veo, oye ¿Qué haces sin un caballo?" Le preguntó.

"Es que… prefiero caminar." Retuvo él.

"Ah… hombres, ven; te daré uno, por cierto, mi nombre es Malon." Se presentó.

"Drufus." Le respondió.

Al llegar al rancho Malon se dispuso a darle a Drufus un caballo, él quiso pagarle por él, pero ella insistió, esa es mi esposa, ella tenía un gran corazón…

"¿Segura?" Preguntó Drufus para cerciorarse de la decisión de Malon.

"Sí." Respondió ella.

"Malon, ¿Por qué tienes esa silla de cabalgar en ese estante, es especial o algo?" Preguntó Drufus señalando una silla con el símbolo de la Trifuerza marcado y al parecer fue hecha a mano de ella…

"Es… es que la había hecho para alguien, pero no se ha aparecido en siete años…" Le dijo, en ese momento supe que era yo…

"Valla, yo conocí hace tiempo a un espadachín, tenía diez años en ese entonces y ahora creo que tiene los mismo que yo, diecisiete, su nombre era… Link. " Le dijo, ella creyó reconocer el nombre.

"Bueno, ya que tienes el caballo, ¿cerciórate de visitar eh?" Le dijo dándole un giño y un pulgar en alto, él hizo lo mismo y se fue del rancho…

Luego de irse vio algo extraño en Kakariko, al parecer unos monstruos molestaban, por lo que él fue en ayuda y junto con Kendall les derrotaron…

"¿Drufus?" Preguntó.

"¡Kendall!" Saludó y se dieron un apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo.

"¡Amigo cuánto tiempo!" Dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé… oye ¿Sabes si…?" Drufus fue interrumpido.

"¿El Héroe del Tiempo apareció? No… aún no…" Contestó.


	11. Capítulo 10: El Templo del Tiempo parte

Capítulo 10: El Templo del Tiempo parte 2

_**¿Qué si somos fantasmas? Y eso a ti que te importa…**_

Sé más educado, somos espíritus de luz…

_**Las cuatro bestias protectoras de Hyrule, Farone, Latoan, Lanayru y Eldin son los espíritus, nosotros somos los guardianes de Hyrule por así decirlo, el lobo, el zorro, el águila y el halcón… en diferencia diría que Link es el protector de su sangre…**_

Es cierto… pero eso te lo explicaré luego, bueno como decía…

Mis enemigos han ido desde pequeñeces hasta demonios que han amenazado no sólo Hyrule sino el mundo, un ejemplo es Ganondorf, el cual me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza en dos ocasiones, la verdad pelear con Ganondorf nunca fue mi destino, es decir… sí lo fue, pero matarlo no, ese fue el deber de mi hijo, yo por mi parte tuve que matar a cuatro demonios, lo cual fue peor, durante esa batalla perdí mi ojo derecho, debo admitir que fue mejor que perder un brazo o algo, pero te sigo contando, Kendall era muy sabio, sabía de la leyenda del héroe, osea yo, él se la había pasado volviéndose un hechicero durante esos seis años…

Luego de que Drufus y Kendall se reencontraran esperaron a que el héroe apareciera, yo nunca quise esto… pero ahora, pienso que no es tan malo…

Rauru me estuvo custodiando mientras Ganondorf se hacía con Hyrule, una vez descubriese el verdadero poder de la Trifuerza todo estaría en problemas, yo por mi parte, desperté y una vez divisé todo Navi me dijo…

"¡Link mírate, eres adulto!" Dijo revoloteándome alrededor de mi cuerpo…

Quién me dio la bienvenida fue Rauru, uno de los sabios de Hyrule, me vi a mi mismo y pude observar que era verdad, era un adulto…

"Bienvenido Link, observa tu cuerpo, has cambiado físicamente, eres un adulto, has estado durmiendo durante siete largos años, al tomar la espada te tomé y dejé paralizado, este es el **Espacio de los Sabios** en donde reposaste espiritualmente, sólo el calificado para tomar la legendaria Espada Maestra puede obtener su poder, sólo el **Héroe del Tiempo** y su descendencia, la **Sangre del Tiempo**, la que porta tu familia desde hace generaciones, el héroe elegido por las diosas, Nayru, Farore y Din…" Rauru el sabio del espíritu, me dijo todo "Los Kokiri no crecen… tú por lo que puedes apreciar, no eres un Kokiri, sino un Hylian, la misma sangre que la princesa Zelda" Me quedé impactado al oír esas palabras, me contó muchas cosas de mí y de mi pasado… en ese momento pude apreciar que tenía un destino enorme, el cual me acompaño durante toda mi vida, a mí puede que me hayas oído también como un stalfo que se transforma en lobo… sí, yo soy Hero´s Shade…

"¿S-soy Hylian?" Pregunté, no lo podía creer, todo esto era nuevo para mí, luego Rauru me habló acerca de Ganondorf, así que partí de ese lugar y al salir del templo pude apreciar destrucción y miseria en Hyrule…

.Destruí a miles de monstruos, en una de esas me encontré con dos sujetos peleando contra unos enemigos, al momento les ayudé a derrotarles…

"¿Drufus, Kendall?" Pregunté…

"¿Link?" Preguntaron los dos.

"Sí." Respondí con una sonrisa al parecer mis amigos seguían con vida.

"¿Tú eres…?" Kendall parecía entender.

"Sí, soy el **Héroe del Tiempo**"

Los tres nos sentimos felices de un reencuentro, pero no duró mucho hasta que otros enemigos nos atacaron, fue entonces cuando los derrotamos y al ir al castillo de Hyrule Drufus y Kendall trataron de detenerme, pero al verlo el castillo era una enorme cosa negra llena de espinas…

"Ganondorf…" Me dijo Kendall

"Él… devastó Hyrule…" Dijo Drufus, todos teníamos la cabeza baja …

"Zelda… Malon… Ruto…" Susurré

"No lo sabemos" Contestó Drufus inmediatamente

"Hyrule…" Interrumpí a Kendall con un grito furioso

"¡NO PERMITIRÉQ UE ESTO PASE, GANONDORGF!" Grité al castillo y junto con Drufus y Kendall nos fuimos…

Es fue el inicio de mi aventura… para convertirme… en el Héroe del Tiempo…


	12. Capítulo 11: Los sabios

Capítulo 11: Los sabios

¡Diosas, dormir siete años! Me lo imagino jajaja… pero no fue así, yo sólo sentí que mi alma… ¡Que mi alma se desvanecía, fue horrible jajaja! Lo peor que pude haber sentido luego de que me quitaran el ojo…

"¡Stalfos! ¿En realidad crees que ese joven es el Héroe del Tiempo?" Preguntó Ganondorf…

"S-sí señor, tenía la Espada Maestra." Le respondió la que ahora sólo era cabeza.

"Hmm… con que es él, y tiene la ocarina…" Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. "Es hora de comenzar…" Dijo.

Mientras yo y los muchachos íbamos caminando por Hyrule, tanto Drufus como Kendall me hablaron sobre los que pasó con Hyrule…

"Hace siete años Ganondorf se hizo con la Trifuerza del Poder, supongo que tú tienes la del Valor y la princesa Zelda la del Conocimiento…" Esa es otra característica de Kendall, sabe todo, bueno casi todo lo que le preguntes…

"¿Qué pasó con Kakariko, los Goron, el Rancho Lon Lon y el Dominio Zora?" Pregunté, quise saber qué había ocurrido con mis amigos, más que amigos, con mi familia durante esos siete años.

"A lo mejor están todos bien… Ganondorf se ha paseado por esos lugares una que otra vez…" Dijo Drufus.

"Lo último que supimos de él era que su caballo había muerto y quiere uno nuevo, lo espiamos y como que quiere una yegua del rancho, es por eso que ya no sale… sin caballo recorrer Hyrule es una eternidad…" Dijo Kendall cruzado de brazos.

"Así que Ganondorf no sale…" Dije observando el castillo desde lejos

"Creemos que todo acabaría hasta que llegaste hermano…" Me dijo Drufus.

"Pues ahora estoy aquí ¡Protejamos Hyrule!" Propuse.

"¡Sí!" Respondieron ambos.

"Por cierto ¿Saben dónde están uno tales templos de los sabios?" Pregunté recordando unas palabras de Rauru.

"Uno está en el bosque." Era Navi.

"¡Un hada!" Dijo Kendall impactado.

"¡Hola chicos, soy Navi!" Se presentó.

"Creo recordarte." Le dijo Drufus.

"¡Pues claro, oye Link el templo está en el bosque, debemos ir!" Dijo Navi, en ese momento pensé en Saria.

"Será mejor que ustedes dos no vallan, en el bosque se dice que si un Hylian entra se convierte o en un Stalfos o en un árbol…" Dijo Navi.

"De acuerdo, pero llámenos si nos necesitan." Dijo Kendall.

Entramos al bosque donde me fijé que todo lo que conocía había cambiado, una melodía vino a mis oídos, era la canción que Saria y yo tocábamos una y otra vez, únicamente me limité a oírle y seguirla, los Kokiri ya no jugaban fuera porque en todos los lugares habían monstruos y en una de esas vi que un niño combatía contra unas babas Deku con una vara de madera así que lo ayudé y acabé rápidamente con el enemigo, al verle la cara, era Mido, su odiosa apariencia no había cambiado en nada y en ese momento recordé que los Kokiri no crecen…

"¿Quién eres? ¡Lárgate!" Me dijo, al principio no quería que me acercara al templo así que me dispuse a tocar la canción de Saria, la cual él reconoció…

"Esa canción… Saria sólo se la enseña a sus amigos… ¿Conoces a Saria?" Me preguntó a lo que yo sonreí y él captó que era su amigo "¡Desde que ese idiota se fue todo se ha vuelto peor, le dije que no se fuera… pero no me hizo caso!" Dijo Mido llorando mientras pateaba una roca, íbamos dentro del Templo Del Bosque "¡Por su culpa Saria se fue, un día dijo _tengo que hacer algo importante_ y nunca volvió!" No nos fijamos pero los cuadros nos veían "¡Y ahora ha de andar por ahí coqueteando con chicas!" Dijo cosa que me hizo sonrojar…

Sin darnos cuenta del cuadro salió un fantasma, su nombre era Phantom Ganon, el cual me electrocutó, yo traté de contrarrestarle pero no podía alcanzarlo hasta que Mido se echó atrás y encontró un arco…

"¿Eh? ¡Toma Aniki!" Me dijo lanzándomelo, yo lo tomé y disparé a Phantom Ganon el cual se debilitó y ataque con mi espada, él se metía entre los cuadros y me electrocutó varias veces, debía fijarme de dónde saldría hasta que lo fijé y disparé una flecha justo a su frente en donde se debilitó nuevamente y ataqué con el arco para usar una flecha de luz con mi magia, así lo derroté… Luego de eso divisé una imagen de una chica saliendo de la luz que Phantom Ganon dejó al ser derrotado… sabía que era ella… sabía que era Saria…

"Te lo agradezco Link, siempre seremos amigos, nos volveremos a ver, ahora te toca ir a la **Montaña de la Muerte**, toma Link, es el **Medallón del Bosque**, libera a los demás sabios, adiós, Link…" Nos despedimos y Mido y yo nos hicimos amigos, valla antes sólo nos la pasábamos peleando, era le momento de seguir en mi aventura, después de todo era el destino del Héroe del Tiempo…


	13. Capítulo 12: Los templos

Capítulo 12: Los templos

Los sabios me otorgaron sus medallones una vez que logré atravesar todos los templos, eso ya lo sabes, y ahora me encontraba frente a Ganondorf quien tenía a Zelda capturada en una gema oscura, él me lanzaba bolas de poder, yo sólo podía utilizar mi espada para defenderme, aquellos meses luchando contra él duraron un año, un año derrotando la oscuridad de Ganondorf, con la espada en mano tenía ventaja pero él con su poder aún más que yo era capaz de ganar esta batalla, lentamente mis pensamientos se sumieron en una escasa situación en donde yo podría ser quien daría a Hyrule una era de paz, cada decisión que he tomado en mi vida me ha enviado a otra, y debo admitir que Ganondorf no era la excepción…

El templo del Bosque

El templo de fuego

El templo de agua

El templo de la luz

El templo de las sombras

Los templos eran lo más importante a sobrellevar y por ello te contaré lo que sucedió en cada uno…


	14. Capítulo 13: Epona

Capítulo 13: Epona

"¡AHHH!" Grité corriendo, me sentía cansado, ¡Hyrule era enorme!

"¡Vamos Link, tú puedes!" Navi me animaba mientras yo parecía una fuente de sudor, disparando a chorros…

"Eso es fácil decirlo ¡Tú no eres la que está corriendo, vas en mi gorro descansando!" Le reclamé mientras me detenía.

"¡Oh vamos Link yo…! " Navi fue interrumpida, al parecer ocurrían problemas en una villa cercana, Villa Kakariko sin embargo alguien me derribó y yo empuñe mi espada, al parecer iba a perder cuando la persona se percató de quién era se detuvo, yo le reconocí de inmediato.

"¿Impa?"

Impa me dio de comer y beber, no había comido ni bebido en días, Drufus y Kendall se habían ido a Hyrule a arreglar unas cosas así que me quedé vagando hasta llegar a Kakariko…

"¿Qué ocurre?" Llegué, inmediatamente me pude dar cuenta de que unos hombres tenían problemas con una caballo…

"¡No se lleven a Epona!" Gritó un niño.

"¡Detente Aref, no tenemos elección son órdenes de Ganondorf!" Dijo al parecer la madre del niño.

A los oídos de Epona quién ganaba contra los hombres llegó una melodía, así es, la misma que me enseñó Malon en el rancho antes de partir, llamada "La Canción de Epona"

Al inmediato Epona se calmó y me vio a los ojos, yo le ví y le reconocí…

"¿El Héroe del Tiempo?" Se impresionó la madre de Aref

"¿Epona? ¡Epona en serio eres tú!" Yo y Epona habíamos entablado una enorme amistad…

"Bien hecho Link" Me dijo Impa "Nadie había podido calmar a Epona hasta ahora, desde que la trajeron el dueño, Talon, nos dijo que tendríamos problemas con ella pero no le creímos" Me dijo Impa

"Impa… hasta ahora sólo había visto lo mucho que Hyrule ha cambiado alrededor de los años… sin embargo Kakariko sigue en pie…" Me puse a ver el bello redentor

"Este pueblo lo han fundado mis ancestros, los Sheika" Me dijo

"Impa… yo…" Fui interrumpido por Aref el niño de antes

"Valla, nadie había logrado encariñarse con Epona tan rápido…" Se asombró el niño

"Bueno, es que, yo ya conocía a Epona" Le dije

"Trajeron a Epona por órdenes de Ganondorf… por favor… ¡No permitas que Epona se convierta en el caballo de Ganondorf Onii-san! " Me dijo ¿Pero cómo conocía ese niño a Epona? Una simple respuesta, había estado en Kakariko al menos una semana o más como para que Epona le cogiera cariño

"Lo prometo" Le dije decidido "Impa, por favor ¡Entréname para que sea más fuerte y poder vencer a Ganondorf!" Le pedí decidido

"Entonces adelante Link" Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y de esa manera alrededor de los días se podía oír el sonido de nuestras espadas y demás armas alrededor de todo Kakariko

"¡Valla que gran entrenamiento!" Dije echándome un balde de agua del pozo de Kakariko en la cabeza

"¡Eres genial Onii-san , quédate a vivir aquí, puedo presentarte a mi hermana mayor!" Me dijo guiñándome un ojo

"Oye Aref, quería preguntarte ¿Cómo es que Epona se encariñó contigo?" Dispuse a preguntar viendo que Epona le dejaba incluso montársele encima

"Ah, eso está fácil, Malon es mi prima" Me dijo

"¿Qué?" Enserio no tenía idea, claramente Aref crecería para convertirse en guerrero, su hermana, Anju, sería una curandera maravillosa, pero no sé qué pasó con ellos en este futuro…

"Como lo oyes, nuestro padre era hermano de su madre…" Me explicó más claramente las cosas

"Ya veo, es por ello que Epona te coge cariño" Dije mientras acariciaba el bello pelaje de Epona

"¡Link!" Drufus llegó montado a caballo

"¡Hola Drufus! ¿Qué tal el caballo?" Le preguntó ¿Qué tanto había ocurrido mientras yo dormía durante siete años?

"¿Qué se conocen?" Pregunté

"Sí, mi prima le dio ese caballo" Me dijo Aref

"Exacto… ¡Oye no vengo por eso, Link, Kendall dijo que había un monstruo en Kakariko!" Dijo Drufus alarmado e inmediatamente recordando lo que había dicho Kendall

"¿¡Qué, y dónde está Kendall!?" Pregunté

"Se quedó en Hyrule , tuvo que salvar a una señora y dos de sus hijas por el ataque de unos bastardos de Ganondorf" Me explicó, yo estaba lleno de ira y furia que en todo caso es lo mismo Jejeje sin embargo del pozo tomaron a Aref por las piernas, era una sombra, inmediatamente la sombras tomó forma de… mí…

"¡Aref!" Gritaron Anju y su madre

"¿¡Quién eres!? " Pregunté desenfundando mi espada

"Jejeje niño tonto… yo soy Dark Link…"


	15. Capítulo 14: Dark Link

Capítulo 14: Dark Link

Sí así es… pero no la hizo Ganondorf, Dark Link nació de mis sentimientos oscuros, el odio, rencor, ira, todos aquellos que fuesen malos eran lo que no podían tener los elegidos de la Trifuerza… y yo… tenía muchos de esos sentimientos…

_No te culpes, no fue vuestra culpa…_

_**Sino culpa de la Trifuerza…**_

Sí, culpa de la Trifuerza, hasta él mismo me lo dijo… bueno…

"Soy Dark Link…" Una sonrisa macabra mientras tenía ventaja sosteniendo a Aref.

"Suéltalo…" Le dije lleno de ira, en ese tiempo yo sólo pensaba en una cosa, en mi espada y en ser héroe.

"Venid por él si te atreves entonces…" Me retó cosa que no dudé en tomar el mango de mi espada y atacar, sin embargo algo extraño pasaba, cada que lo atacaba él sabía exactamente cuál era mi movimiento, Impa al parecer tenía otros problemas junto con Drufus, enemigos atacaban Kakariko, no podía permitir que ese lugar también fuese profanado por Ganondorf…

"¡Link, Dark Link es tu sombra la única forma de derrotarlo es con estrategia, cada que ataques hará lo mismo!" Me gritó, no pienses que fue ahí donde morí Jejeje sino no hubiera estado en Termina y el Crepúsculo hubiera profanado Hyrule…

"¡Bien, adelante Dark Link!" Esta vez el reto era mayor, te imaginas por qué, simplemente porque cada movimiento que hiciera Dark Link estaría un paso delante de mí hasta que en una de esas utilicé mi técnica mayor, el Kaiten-giri, partí a Dark Link a la mitad más sin embargo este decidió usar su poder y …¡Sacar un caballo de oscuridad! En ese momento el caballo casi me mata más sin embargo Epona me salvó envistiendo al caballo y a Drak Link , esto se había vuelto una justa, yo contra él, y cabalgamos uno contra el otro para salir yo victorioso partiendo de nuevo a Dark Link para que este quedara tirado en el suelo…

"Eres fuerte… más sin embargo yo estaré detrás de la Trifuerza… nos veremos de nuevo… héroe…" Me dijo inmediatamente desapareció e Impa se acercó a mi, habíamos salvado Kakariko.

"Dark Link es fuerte, más tú lo fuiste más y saliste victorioso, ahora puedo tomar mi lugar como sabio, tened mi medallón y mi apoyo, nos veremos pronto, Link… "

"Cuida a Epona por favor" Me pidió Aref ya despidiéndose de mí, pues debía irme a seguir con mi aventura

"¡No te preocupes Aref, Link y Epona son un gran equipo!" Dijo Navi recibiendo un relincho de Epona.

"¡Claro! Oye Link, si ves a mi prima, mándale saludos de mi parte…" Nos dijo.

"Claro, como quieras." Respondí con una sonrisa, monté a Epona y nos fuimos de Kakariko…

"Oye Navi ¿A qué se refirió Dark Link con **estar con la Trifuerza** o algo así?" Pregunté una vez embarcados en el Campo Hyrule

"Hmm… No lo sé… es algo de lo que no estoy segura…" Me dijo, dentro de un lugar del que nadie había visto nunca se encontraba una especia de dragón brillante de color dorado, sus ojos eran rojos y los dientes le destellaban de blanco, su cola era inmensa y llegaba hasta donde no se podía ver más…

"el heroe del tiempo portador de la espada maestra y guardian de la Trifuerza del valor… link vuestro destino llegara mas alla de esta simple prueba… "


	16. Capítulo 15: La vida de un héroe

Capítulo 15: La vida de un héroe

Aquella criatura seguía hablando de mi y mi destino, esta criatura es aquella creada por Nayru, Farore y Din, las Diosas de Hyrule, aquella que vive dentro del destino de la Trifuerza…

"_Oh querido Link… vuestra sangre es el prestigio de Hyrule, y sois vos aquél que da el destino a Hyrule, si tan sólo supieras que el mar y el crepúsculo son vuestro objetivo, no creéis que fue vuestro error… ¡Oh que desdicha __**Bestia Dorada**__, oh pobre de este espíritu de luz que conocerá el amor, oh pobre __**Sombra del Héroe**__!_"

Mientras en las praderas yo seguía con mi camino, directo y ahora con ayuda de Epona, hacia la Montaña de la Muerte, un volcán supuestamente inactivo, más sin embargo a veces muy engañoso y lugar dónde escondía las **Botas de Hierro**…

"¡Hooola!" Entré gritando sin recibir respuesta alguna, al momento un Goron me golpeó por detrás y al caer me topé con el culpable.

"¡No me lastimes por favor!" Me suplicó sin perder aquella forma de bola.

"¡Oye tranquilo, no te haremos daño, mi nombre es Navi y él es Link!" Nos presentó mi gran amiga.

"¿Eh, Link?" Preguntó levantándose del suelo, al parecer me echó una mirada y fue ahí cuando se presentó…

"¡Mi papi me habla mucho de ti, se llama Darunia y el jefe de la tribu, yo soy **Goron Kong**!" Al presentarse el Goron, yo me di cuenta de que toda la aldea estaba vacía, cosa por la que pregunté.

"Oye Kong, ¿Y tú padre?" Pregunté buscando con la vista a algún Goron.

"¡Oh **tío** Link el malo de Ganondorf se los ha llevado a todos dentro de la montaña y ha hecho que el malo de Volvagia se los trate de comer, a mi no me capturaron porque mi papi me ocultó!" Inmediatamente ese nombre se repitió en mi mente "Ganondorf" y entonces empuñé mi espada, tomé mi escudo y me dispuse a entrar al volcán, lugar donde luego de tanto tiempo buscando al fin encontré a mi enemigo, Volvagia, más sin embargo al verle recordé a aquél dragoncillo que había comprado en el mercado de Hyrule mientras buscaba a Zelda, lo compré y al principio no nos llevábamos bien más sin embargo nos volvimos grandes amigos cuando me salvó de un Stallchild, ese era Volvagia, y ahora Ganondorf le había hecho esto, me sentí derrotado y muy furioso más sin embargo tenía que derrotarle, en el Templo del Tiempo me había encontrado con un sujeto llamado Sheik, el cuál no me dijo nada más que me ayudaría y en cierta parte sería mi "guía" ahí se encontraba Sheik, viendo mi batalla en un momento decidió ayudarme y fue entonces cuando hice algo demasiado doloroso, cortar el cuello de Volvagia luego de haberlo atontado con un martillo que encontré, el legendario Martillo Megatón, Volvagia cayó y me vio a los ojos, Navi me había dicho que los dragones a veces memorizaban palabras y Volvagia me dijo mientras ambos llorábamos…

"Link…" Me dijo en susurro.

No dije palabra alguna hasta que me dispuse…

"Volvagia…" Aquél ahora enorme dragón me concedió lo que creo que fue una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos para luego desintegrarse junto a la sombra de Ganondorf, ahora Darunia y los Goron eran libres y Darunia tomó su lugar como sabio…

"Toma hermano…" Me dijo "Tú y yo siempre seremos hermanos de sangre"

"¿Mi papi es el sabio de Fuego?" Preguntó el en aquél entonces pequeño Goron

Luego de ellos los Goron se dispusieron a festejar, pero yo debía seguir mi viaje, así que monté a Epona y nos dispusimos a irnos…

Cabalgué por un tiempo sin rumbo alguno, me pregunté acerca de Hyrule y sus alrededores, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, Ganondorf corrompería la paz de Hyrule, y del mundo, pensativo y sin ninguna idea que me entretuviese puse los pies en el suelo del lago Hylia, me quité las botas y metí aquellos pies descalzos en la fría agua del lago ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, pero en eso un hombre mayor me habló por detrás…

"Te ves algo confundido, veo que traes un hada contigo ¿Vienes del bosque?" Me preguntó tomando asiento al lado mío.

"Algo por el estilo." Me dispuse a responder sin fijar la mirada en mi acompañante.

"Soy el **Profesor del Lago Hyli**a, me dedico a estudiar lo maravilloso que es, pero joven he visto algo en ti que no había visto en nadie ¿Sabes?" Me trató de animar en conversación más sin embargo me dispuse a responder sin ánimo alguno…

"¿Y qué es?"

"Esperanza, algo que nadie en Hyrule tiene, un par de jóvenes, Drufus y Kendall me decían que un día vendría un joven como tú para salvar Hyrule…" Esta vez él también remojó sus pies en el agua

"Oye Link, te haces famoso" Me dijo Navi revoloteando cerca de mí

"Menuda hada la que tienes, oye joven ¿Tu nombre es Link no? Lo ha dicho tu hada, aquellos que tienen corazón pueden volar hasta dónde deseen y no parar de aletear nunca…" Me puse algo curioso ante lo dicho así que me dispuse a oírle, pero cuando me volteé vi a Drufus y a Kendall llegar en caballos, estos se encontraban algo heridos y luego de que el profesor les curara nos pusimos a hablar en el lago, claro sólo Kendall y yo, Drufus comía con el profesor dentro del laboratorio que tenía al lado del lago…

"Oye Link ¿Qué te inquieta?" Me preguntó entrando en mis pensamientos, Navi, revoloteaba aún

"¿Sabes Kendall? Desde que veo a Hyrule he visto que ya no es lo que era antes…" Le dije viendo al nublado cielo de las praderas, al parecer iba a llover pero ni el cielo mismo deseaba hacerlo

"Es claro que ya nadie tiene esperanza, Ganondorf se ha hecho con mucho de Hyrule y pues… no hemos visto nada más que lo ha causado a través de los años…" Kendall siempre sabía una respuesta, pero en aquél entonces sólo penábamos en una cosa, acabar con Ganondorf y su oscuridad

"Hyrule…" Susurré

"Tus padres eran Hylian ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó, yo me impacté, hasta ahora sólo Rauru me había dicho eso

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Me dispuse a preguntar

"Fácil, nuestras orejas son puntiagudas, ¿Y a que no adivinas? Hay una raza muy parecida a la nuestra, los **humanos**, ellos tienen la diferencia de las orejas pero además ellos no pueden usar magia como nosotros, no es justo, hay humanas muy guapas jajaja bueno al menos eso dice Drufus…" Me dijo con una sonrisa, si algo tenía Kendall era que prefería un libro al dinero o a las chicas

"Jajaja yo no he visto un humano, sólo Kokiris, crecí con ellos y me crié como ellos" Le revelé más sobre mi pasado, pero algo me sorprendió y eso fue aquella respuesta que me dio

"Claro, porque la túnica verde es en honor al Héroe de los Cielos, ya sabes antes de Hyrule existió Neburia, lugar donde vivían los Neburi, aves gigantes que eran monturas de nuestros ancestros, pero ellos no podían bajar a este lugar, eran criaturas de Hylia, creo que es cosa de ella y no de nosotros, somos Hylianos, no gente de Skyloft que era como también se lo decía a Neburia… " Me sorprendió todo eso, no sabía nada acerca de ello, pensé en Fénix, mi grifo, el que había mandado a proteger a Zelda antes de irme al futuro, le dije que la buscara y la protegiera, que volveríamos a encontrarnos y ahora me encontraba en el futuro, pensé si Fénix era algo similar a los Neburi de mis ancestros

"Oye Kendall ¿No has visto a un grifo de los dioses?" Le pregunté para saber el paradero de mi amigo

"¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si ellos se extinguieron hace ya demasiados años!" Me dijo tomando mi pregunta en forma de broma

"Cierto, mejor olvídalo" Reí de mi propia pregunta más sin embargo seguía preocupado por Fénix

"Mira eso, parece que va a llover, que loco" Dijo Kendall

"Si… llover… "


	17. Capítulo 16: ¿Qué es el amor?

Capítulo 16: ¿Qué es el amor?

_**Sólo si puedes usar magia…**_

_O escuchar la voz de los dioses…_

Exacto, el Hylian y el humano son parecidos, por pocas cosas y por ello se permitió la unión de ambas razas… bueno como contaba…

Iba en Epona, el cielo estaba como siempre, a veces nublado, a veces despejado y claramente ese día el cielo estaba despejado, Navi y yo charlábamos y todo era maravilloso ese día, bueno… casi todo…

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Ganondorf a un hombre arrodillado, era Ingo.

"¡Perdón señor Ganondorf pero no sé qué más hacer!" Dijo.

"Hmm… Twinroba…" Chasqueó los dedos y a Ingo le dieron con un hechizo…

Mientras yo iba por ahí, de aquí a allá sin hacer gran cosa más que buscar el siguiente templo, más sin embargo me fijé en algo, no, en alguien ¡Era Talon!

"¡Talon, señor ¿Se encuentras bien?!" Pregunté viendo su estado

"¡Oh Link, cuánto tiempo, debes ayudarnos, Ganondorf se enojó porque no le dimos a Epona y dijo que tomaría a mi hija en su lugar!" Me dijo, inmediatamente Epona, Navi y yo nos sobresaltamos.

"¡Vamos Epona!" Le dije y nos fuimos directo a Lon Lon Ranch, en donde al llegar Ingo maltrataba a los animales…

"¡JAJAJA soy el más fuerte del mundo!" Gritaba.

"¡Por favor señor Ingo, deje a los animales tranquilos!" Suplicaba Malon atada de brazos y piernas.

"¡Callad!" Le dijo azotando a los animales.

"Oh, mi príncipe llegará montando a su caballo para salvarme…" Decía entre sueños

Mientras yo ya había llegado y buscaba a través de las ventanas hasta que…

"¡Oh, es Malon, debo salvarla!" Dije al ver por la ventana, me subí al tejado y fui "cuidadosamente" hacia dónde ella se encontraba, más sin embargo hubo un problema cuando… caí del techo en la paja frente a Malon…

"¡Link, tú no eres como Impa!" Me dijo mientras yo me levantaba de la paja

"¡Malon, vengo a salvarte!" Le dije ahora de pie y extendiéndole la mano

"¿Hmm, quién eres? " Me respondió, yo me caí

"¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Soy Link! Me enseñaste la canción de Epona hace siete años" Le dije tocando la Canción de Epona en mi ocarina

"¡Lo recuerdo, eres el chico hada del bosque ! No iré contigo, quiero esperar a mi príncipe…" Y antes de que me siguiera hablando le corté las sogas que la ataban y la ayudé a levantarse, pero hubo algo en lo que no me fijé, Ingo y un montón de Gerudos se encontraban detrás, inmediatamente comencé a pelear, pero eran demasiadas, desesperado di un Kaiten-giri con el cual acabé con muchos pero no era suficiente, esta vez, me dispuse a continuar con mi Hookshot y salvar a Malon, en el tejado de la casa pasando por el hoyo que hice al caer, vi que Sheik nos esperaba…

"Buscas a la princesa Zelda… ella se encuentra en el desierto, no te dejes engañar Link, el corazón y los ojos pueden ser engañosos, será mejor que le quites el pendiente que tiene Ingo en la oreja, es lo que lo controla, le hicieron el Lavado de Cerebro de Twinroba" Nos dijo y se fue de inmediato

"Zelda…" Susurré ciego ante mis sentimientos, después de todo, en el fondo… seguía siendo un niño

Luego las Gerudo llegaron con nosotros, Malon me ayudó a pelear, y luego de todo seguían siendo muchas

"¿Será posible que él sea mi príncipe?" Susurró ella viéndome, más sin embargo reaccionó "Oye ¿Por qué te interesó saber sobre la princesa, tienen algo especial?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté batallando, al parecer, le había roto el corazón

Seguimos peleando hasta que una flecha casi nos atraviesa y luego se eso apareció Ingo con una ballesta

"¡Ahora ambos morirán!" Nos dijo, pero en ese momento tomé mi Hookshot de nuevo y le disparé a la oreja dando en el blanco y quitándole el pendiente del Lavado de Cerebro de Twinroba, luego llamé a Epona .y Malon, Ingo y yo le montamos, claro, yo llevaba a Ingo agarrado de la ropa, perseguidos nos dispusimos a huir pero habían cerrado la puerta, tomé decisión y en ese momento sentí cómo me conecté con Epona, para entonces saltamos la valla y huimos derrotando a las Gerudo que luego se fueron, luego de que Talon volviese yo debía irme, me dieron Leche Lon Lon para recuperarme y Malon se despidió de Epona, luego la monté y nos fuimos del rancho

"¡Vuelve pronto, tendré una vaca lista para ti **joven héroe**!" Así es, ya no era el chico hada.

Cabalgué camino a mi siguiente y último destino, el desierto y claro, aunque fue otra la idea principal poco a poco iría conociendo qué es el amor…


	18. Capítulo 17: Lo que oculta el tiempo

Capítulo 17: Lo que oculta el tiempo

"Vamos Link, el Templo del Agua está por aquí…" Me dijo guiándome, la túnica Goron y Zora fueron de gran ayuda durante mi viaje, al entrar fuimos atacados por Morpha, una bestia de agua, el Dominio Zora había sido congelado hace tiempo, ¡Incluso el rey! Rápidamente íbamos nadando Ruto y yo, al llegar como dije antes, nos recibió Morpha…

"¡Link ayúdame!" Me gritó Ruto que había sido sostenida por uno de sus tentáculos, yo tenía el mismo problema.

Tomé mi espada e hice un Kaiten-giri para zafarme, luego usé mi estrategia y con mi Hookshot pegué al ojo central de l tentáculo de agua y le golpeé con mi espada para así derrotar a Morpha…

"Gracias Link, gracias a ti ahora puedo tomar mi lugar como sabia, deberíamos casarnos, después de todo aceptaste el Zafiro Zora que es nuestro anillo de compromiso…eres un buen prometido " Me dijo eso y el corazón casi se me sale

"¿¡PROME QUÉ!?" Grité espantado al oír ello

"Pero debo cumplir mi deber como sabia, después de todo **un sabio no puede tener descendencia a menos que sea un elegido** " Esa es una de las leyes de Hylia, un sabio no puede unirse a un "mortal" claro, como sabrás yo no soy uno exactamente pero en ese entonces lo era

"Oh que mal…" Dije paralizado respondiendo a secas pero por dentro creo que saltaba de felicidad…

Luego de ir al Templo del Agua en el Lago Hylia me dirigí al desierto en dónde llegué a una ciudad para comprar provisiones junto con Epona y Navi

"Me llevaré esta cantinflera, esta carpa y ese saco de flechas" Les dije a un par de ancianas que muy gustosas me recibieron

"Jovencito ¿Buscas a alguien?" Me preguntó una de ellas

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunté algo desconfiado

"Nuestras predicciones nunca fallan" Y luego de ello me fui, a la par de la carpa de las ancianas estaba Sheik "Ve Sheik, asegúrate de que no sobreviva" Le dijo

"¿Y por qué yo?" Preguntó él

"¿Hmm… será cierto que ayudas al héroe en secreto?" Presintió la otra

"Ah… soy leal a Lord Ganondorf" Dijo y se fue

"Nabooru, ve con Sheik y asegúrate de asesinar al muchacho"

"Como ordenen, Kotake, Koume"

Pasamos por una enorme tormenta de arena en donde Epona y yo casi nos hundimos y en una de esas me rescató Sheik

"Que bueno que me salvaste Sheik" Le agradecí

"No hay de qué" Respondió ahora sentados en el fuego con la noche cayendo

"El Desierto de las Ilusiones, je ni pensar que casi muero aquí"

"Ten cuidado, este lugar es peligroso" Después de haber visto al Árbol Deku y a Volvagia sabía que ese desierto era de lo peor, pero sin embargo luego de una larga y tormentosa espera salió el sol

"Amaneció" Dije agotado de tanto pelear con mis malos recuerdos renacidos por el desierto

"Hmm… parece ser verdad puesto que yo también lo veo" Sheik no tuvo alucinaciones de su pasado por lo que sospeché un poco, luego se seguir llegamos al Desierto Gerudo en donde nos emboscaron

"¡Cuidado Sheik- s-he-i-k…!" Dije antes de caer inconsciente ante sus pies después de ser traicionado por el mismo

Al despertar me encontré en una cárcel y Nabooru me dio la bienvenida, ella también había sido víctima del Lavado de Cerebro de Twinroba

Me enfrenté a ella, pasamos un buen rato peleando espada a espada hasta que Navi me dijo que debía darle en la gema que tenía en la frente, al darle ella cayó inconsciente y luego de que fuera ella despertó

"¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo?" Preguntó

Luego afuera Epona llegó a mí y fui recibido por Twinroba, casi fui asesinado pero Sheik me salvó

"¡Traidor!" Dijeron las gemelas brujas

"¿Por qué traidor? Si nunca he estado de su lado" Dijo y comenzó una ardua batalla, salimos casi victoriosos hasta que hirieron a Sheik… Nabooru llegó a ayudar y con Epona y Navi llevamos a Sheik al Templo del Espíritu para ayudarle a sanar mientras Nabooru se encargaba de las Gerudo

"Sheik… tiene un cuerpo muy débil…" Dije viéndole, más sin embargo no me atreví a tocarle y salí corriendo por agua "¡Estoy seguro de que había un oasis afuera ¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso?!"

Sheik se despertó pero tenía la cara de una chica

"¡Impa yo…! Soy…" Dijo viéndose y en ese momento entré…

"¡Tengo el agua…! ¿Sheik… Sheik en realidad es…? " Al darse cuenta de mi presencia utilizó la marca de la Trifuerza y al darme cuenta frente a mí apareció a quién yo anhelaba volver a ver… era Zelda…


	19. Capítulo 18: Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje

Capítulo 18: Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje

Al fin, me sentía tranquilo, Zelda estaba frente a mí, pero al mismo tiempo yo estaba muy confundido…

"Link, al fin volvemos a encontrarnos." Me dijo sonriente .

"¡¿Sheik es Zelda?!" Casi me caigo de la impresión

"Link… hace siete años cuando hui de Ganondorf le pedí a Impa que me ocultara para no hacer estorbo en vuestra aventura, fue así como me convertí en Sheik, hace siete años tuve la torpeza de tratar de hacerme con el Reino Sagrado, más sin embargo era joven y torpe así que Ganondorf se hizo con la Trifuerza del **Poder**, la que le pertenecía, la mía la **Sabiduría** y la tuya es la del **Coraje**... somos los elegidos de las Diosas, los protectores de este poder supremo, más sin embargo Ganondorf no pudo con el poder de un dios " Me dijo, al parecer esos siete años habían sido muy largos, pero todos los habían tenido… todos menos yo

"¡Link!"

"¡Fénix!"

Fénix se me montó encima y comenzó a lamerme una y otra vez encima de mí, mi amigo había vuelto…

"Zelda… yo…" Me fui acercando a Zelda lentamente pero Twinroba nos interrumpió

"¡Desgraciados!" Y nos atacaron con fuego y hielo, rápidamente Zelda y yo corrimos al ver que yo no me les podía acercar

"¡Link en el templo hay un escudo que puede vencerles, es el **Escudo Espejo**!" Me dijo Navi, corrimos pero al legar el escudo no estaba, Twinroba me atacó y me defendía con el escudo que tenía, el Escudo Hyliano, pero mi mano se calentaba y no lo soportaría hasta que en una de esas llegó Nabooru

"¡Link toma esto!" Me dijo tirándome el espejo, esta vez el ataque de Twinroba les regresó y quedaron en el suelo

"¡Estos niños me tienen harta Koume!" Dijo Kotake

"¡Fusionémonos hermana!" Respondió Koume y se unieron en Twinroba

Me tomaron y lanzaron, Nabooru y yo les atacábamos, en esas junté tres bolas de hielo y le disparé dañándole, Nabooru les golpeó y cayeron, junté tres bolas de fuego y ocurrió lo mismo y en la última vez me dispararon con ambos y con el escudo se los regresé y quedaron en el suelo, esta vez Nabooru y yo atacamos, Nabooru al centro del pecho y yo a la frente con la Espada Maestra derrotando a Twinroba

"¡Esto es tu culpa! " Culpaba Koume a su hermana

"¡Es la tuya!" Peleó Kotake y así hasta que desaparecieron

"¡Lo hicimos!" Dijo Nabooru

"Nabooru ¿Cómo obtuviste el espejo?" Pregunté

"Oh bueno, lo robé hace tiempo del templo" Respondió

"¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste? Link pudo morir por tu culpa!" Le reñía Navi

Ahora Zelda y yo no acercamos pero un cristal cubrió a Zelda y se la llevó, Nabooru, Navi y yo nos sorprendimos y se oyó la voz de Ganondorf

"_**Si quieres recuperarla ven a mi castillo**_ " Dijo y junto con Nabooru nos dirigimos a su castillo, al llegar nos atacaron y al vencer a los enemigos Nabooru despertó como la Sabia del Espíritu

"Link ¿Me oyes?" Dijo una voz

"¿¡Saria!?" Pregunté

"Link nosotros los sabios haremos un puente para que puedas entrar al castillo de Ganondorf" Dijo y todos los sabios formaron el puente

"¡Vamos Navi!" Dije y ambos pasamos por el puente para entrar al castillo, iba montando a Epona y luego a Fénix dentro del castillo, al llegar a la última puerta del último piso ahí se encontraba él… Ganondorf, tocando el órgano paró en cuánto entré y estando de espaldas comensó a hablar

"Bienvenidos…" Nos dijo.

"Link… es Ganondorf…" Me dijo Fénix en posición de ataque

"¡Ganondorf!" Dije desenfundando mi espada

"Al fin las tres Trifuerzas de unen por primera vez, un poder absoluto, el poder de una diosa se le ha otorgado a cada uno de nosotros… y ahora es momento de que las tome todas, las otras dos partes para unirlas y hacerme todopoderoso ¡El mundo se inclinará ante el nombre de Ganondorf el rey de Hyrule… no… el Emperador del Mundo!" Dijo volteándose

"¡Link!" Me dijo Zelda desde el cristal

"¡Zelda!" Dije

"Ganondorf…" Dijo él y las Trifuerzas comenzaron a brillar, la mía en mi mano izquierda y la de ellos en la derecha

"Este es un juguete muy poderoso para ustedes… " Dijo atacándome con magia

"¡Link la barrera de oscuridad de Ganondorf no me permite acercarme lo siento!" Me dijo Navi

Inmediatamente Ganondorf golpeó el suelo y se cayó, yo monté a Fénix y Ganondorf se mantenía en el aire, comenzamos la batalla, yo ataqué con mis flechas de luz y Ganondorf con su magia, así pasamos hasta tirarnos mutuamente una bola de energía que Ganondorf me había enviado pero que yo contrarresté con mi Espada Maestra, le dí a Ganondorf con su propio poder y luego con una flecha de luz para debilitarlo, quedó en el suelo y yo le dí con la espada en el pecho, luego me lanzó una enorme cantidad de látigos de oscuridad pero yo salté del lomo de Fénix e hice el Kaiten-giri, luego de que todo se hiciera humo salí de entre las cortinas de humo y dí a Ganondorf otro golpe directo al pecho para acabar con él y caer al piso saliendo yo victorioso…

Luego el cristal de Zelda se rompió y salió, el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse y salimos sanos y salvos con Fénix, cuando salimos vimos que había un ejército de monstruos pero habían sido derrotados por Drufus y Kendall

"Te dijimos que te ayudaríamos" Dijo Drufus con la espada en la mano

"Al fin todo terminó…" Dijo Zelda

"¿Todo, te refieres a la pelea, no?" Pregunté

"Sí… a la pelea…" Respondió, comencé a sospechar y me dispuse a preguntarle pero de repente…

"¿Y ese sonido?" Dijo Kendall

Yo me acerqué a los escombros pero antes de llegar salió Ganondorf enfurecido gritando y mostró su Trifuerza para así ser envuelto en luz y convertirse en una enorme bestia con cara de cerdo, unos grandes colmillos y dos enormes lanzas en ambas manos sosteniéndose con sus pesuñas que tenía como patas, tenía los ojos de color amarillo brillante y un enorme cabello de llamas que le recorría el cuerpo, ese era Ganon

Fuimos rodeados por enemigos de los que Drufus y Kendall se encargaron, yo estaba atrapado con Ganon en un enorme muro de fuego, a lo lejos venía un dragón enorme a atacar, Zelda hizo un hechizo a Fénix el cuál se transformó de grifo a su forma más poderosa, un enorme dragón y comenzó a batallar con aquél otro que se acercaba para destruir Hyrule, Zelda veía la batalla, yo contra Ganon, él me atacaba con sus lanzas pero yo les evadía hasta que en una de esas me dio con un golpe de doble filo y mandó a volar mi Espada Maestra fuera del muro de fuego, tomé mi Martillo Megatón y mi arco y le dí en la frente con tres Flechas de Luz, tres de fuego y tres de hielo, al contacto con las de fuego y hielo se debilitó y con las de luz quedó tumbado en el suelo

"¡Link ahora puedo ayudarte, dale tres veces en la cola!" Me dijo Navi ahora luchando a mi lado ella distrajo al enorme Ganon mientras yo me acerqué a la cola y le dí tres veces con el Martillo Megatón para que quedara tumbado en el suelo, ahora era turno de Zelda, yo me acerqué y cogí mi espada pues el muro se había desvanecido

"¡Invoco a los siete sabios!" Dijo ella y los sabios, Zelda entre uno de ellos retuvieron a Ganon entre un poder de luz, un lazo que no le permitía moverse, yo tomé mi espada y corrí hacia él, un corte a la izquierda, otro a la derecha y uno clavándosela en la frente Ganon rugía de dolor y cayendo al suelo pude oír como Drufus, Kendall y Fénix habían acabado con sus enemigos pues estos aprovecharon cuando ellos se debilitaron junto con Ganon, un enorme brillo relució en todo Hyrule pues la puerta al **Reino de la Oscuridad**, el **Crepúsculo** se había abierto para así nosotros sellar a Ganondorf dentro, cayendo a su destierro Ganondorf río psicópatamente diciendo

"Malditos Sabios… Maldita Zelda… Maldito… ¡Maldito Link algún día volveré, volveré por sus descendientes!" Dijo hasta ya no ser visto más, cuándo me di cuenta Zelda y yo nos encontrábamos en un lugar extraño en dónde parecía que nos parábamos sobre la nada en el cielo…

"Todo terminó, hay que reconstruir Hyrule, yo ayudaré…" Dije a Zelda más sin embargo ella no me dio respuesta y se quedó seria dándome la espalda para luego voltearse y extenderme sus manos

"Link… dame la ocarina… " Me dijo

"¿Qué?" Pregunté confuso

"Debes regresar Link, este no es tu tiempo, debes vivir y formar el destino correcto para Hyrule… el **Mar** no es vuestro prestigio… sino el **Crepúsculo** del atardecer…" Me dijo, yo no entendí más sin embargo le dí la ocarina y me arrodillé ante ella poniéndome el puño en el corazón y viéndola directo a los ojos

"No importa dónde esté, siempre estaré a tus servicios y protegeré a nuestra madre Hyrule ¡Lo juro!" Le dije y ella me dedicó una sonrisa, tocó la **Canción del Tiempo** y de mis pies salió una luz azul que nos transportó a Navi y a mí al pasado de regreso al **Templo del Tiempo**, donde aparecí frente a la Espada Maestra, Navi voló hacia la ventana y me dijo

"Adiós Link… te quiero…" Desapareciendo con la luz

"Adiós Navi" Dije de nuevo siendo un niño y salí del Templo del Tiempo con las campanas sonando y la Espada Maestra incrustada en su pedestal, luego regresé al patio del castillo donde Zelda se encontraba y nos vimos a los ojos, dedicándonos una sonrisa pues veríamos el amanecer de un nuevo comienzo…


	20. Capítulo 19: Termina

Capítulo 19: Termina

Bienvenido! Cómo me alegra que hayas vuelto bueno como te decía…

Dos años… dos años pasaron desde que dije a Zelda lo que ocurriría, su padre, el rey Daphnes mandó a encarcelar a Ganondorf, dos años desde que la gente me reconoció como el Héroe del Tiempo, dos años desde que todo se volvió diferente, sobretodo yo, sí, iba sobre Epona cabalgando por ahí, Malon de dijo que la llevara conmigo como prueba de nuestra amistad, Zelda me dio la Ocarina del Tiempo por si acaso y ahora, ahora me encontraba en Bosques Perdidos buscando a una amiga de la cuál me separé, Navi…

"Link, él viene al pueblo, a salvar, a la princesa, Ganondorf la raptó, y el mundo lloró, pero no más, cuando Link salve el día, ¡Aleluya! Y Link, lo enfrentó, y a Ganon derrotó y por siempre será, un héroe fuerte y vendrá y tu nombre recordaré para siempre Link… " Cantaba mi canción, la que el reino me había hecho, me la memoricé sin querer, estuve viviendo en mi casa en el Bosque Kokiri esos dos años, pero ahora era un chico de doce años buscando a su amiga perdida, iba por ese enorme bosque, lo que no me había fijado era que a lo lejos me observaba un Skullkid y dos hadas, mandó a una de ellas conmigo "¡Navi! Oh no… no es ella…" Dije fijándome en el hada, empezó a revolotear mareando o hipnotizando a Epona la cual me tiró de su lomo, al caer me quedé en el suelo y rato por el golpe en la cabeza que me dí, Skullkid se me acercó y tomó mi ocarina

"¡Valla Skullkid que bonita ocarina!" Dijo una de las hadas

"Jejeje" Y seguía tocando hasta que me levanté y se fijó en mí "¡AH!" Gritó escondiendo la ocarina

"Oye no juegues con eso, es peligroso" Le dije pero él río y montó a Epona la cual había hipnotizado salió corriendo y yo me apresuré a sostenerme del asiento pero pasó un rato y no resistí así que caí, sin la Ocarina y Epona no sabía qué hacer así que me dispuse rápidamente a seguir a ese Skullkid pero al pasar por un tronco hueco caí desprevenidamente en un gran hoyo viajando posiblemente a otra dimensión caí sobre una flor enorme que amortiguó mi caída y el ver hacia el frente se encontraba Skullkid sin Epona…

"¡Oye ¿Qué le has hecho a Epona?!" Le pregunté

"Jejeje tened esto…" Me dijo el Skullkid, oh claro, llevaba puesta una extraña máscara en la cara con grandes ojos y picos

Inmediatamente agitó la máscara y sentí un dolor de cabeza horrible, al ver hacia enfrente había un millón de Dekus rodeándome y al cubrirme totalmente desperté, pero al verme en el reflejo del agua era un Deku

Skullkid río y las dos hadas me empujaron haciendo que cayera fácilmente pero Skullkid se fue y las hadas le siguieron, una de ellas se quedó conmigo así que con una burbuja la atrapé

"No irás a ningún lado" Le dije enojado en mi nueva forma

"¡Sácame, Tael, Skullkid!" Gritaba, la liberé y ella trataba de abrir pero no podía

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Me dijo golpeteándome

"¡Oh valla, no sé siquiera cómo pude confundirte con Navi!" Dije sobándome la cabeza

"¿Quién es Navi?" Me preguntó

"¡Navi es mi amiga! Es la más linda y dulce del as hadas ¡Exactamente lo opuesto a ti!" Le respondí y de nuevo me golpeteó

"¡No nos compares sólo porque somos hadas! MI nombre es **Tatl**, no lo olvides" Me dijo y la atrapé en otra burbuja

"Bueno, Tatl, ahora dime dónde se encuentra Skullkid y dónde se encuentra Epona" Le dije

"¿Epona?" Preguntó

"¡El caballo que me robaron!" Respondí con una cara tenebrosa

"¡Oh, oh ahora lo recuerdo, probablemente Skullkid se fue directo a **Clock Town**!" Me dijo volando

"¿Clock Town?" Pregunté siguiéndole

"¡Vamos, es por aquí!" Me dijo y caí a un lugar en dónde sentí como si el tiempo transcurriese y al despertar me encontré con una puerta la cual abrí y allí estaba, Clock Town

Recordé mis amigos, Drufus, Kendall ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? Pero no me dejaba sumiso en mis pensamientos, al ver una puerta de salida de la ciudad me acerqué pero un guardia me detuvo, no me quedó de otra más que volver, mis pies eran torpes siendo Deku y lo peor, un perro me persiguió hasta que tropecé y una chica me defendió del perro…

"Oh pequeño ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó y sin que le pudiese responde o decir algo me tomó en sus brazos

"No, gracias, estoy bien" Traté de decirle pero ya íbamos en camino y con ese cuerpo no tenía de otra más que dejarme llevar

"Debo curarte, no seas tímido, mi casa es la **Posada del Puchero**, te curaré" Me dijo entrando, a lado pasaban unos chicos de escuadrón **Bomber,** pero la chica me puso en un sofá para comenzar a limpiarme

"Mi nombre es Anju, mi madre y mi abuela están algo preocupadas porque este año no se celebre el **Carnaval del Tiempo**" Ese carnaval, en Hyrule se celebra en mi honor, pero aquí no sé porqué aún

"Ya veo…oye ¿Sabes por dónde queda Hyrule?" Le pregunté

"¿Hyrule, qué es eso? Aquí es Clock Town, Clock Town de **Termin**a" Me dijo

"_Pensé que sólo había salido del bosque… pero mas bien creo que llegué a otra dimensión_" Pensé en ese momento

"Todos dicen que esa Luna caerá en tres días, pero mientras el alcalde diga que el festival siga en pie no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, además aún espero a **Kafei**, mi prometido"

"¿Kafei? Oh bueno señorita Anju, debo irme, no hay tiempo qué perder" Le dije y antes de que saliera me dijo

"Si ves a Kafei, dile que lo estoy esperando"

Luego salí y encima de un enorme reloj en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba Skullkid, ahí con la ocarina, al subir él me miró y río de mí

"Jejeje eres muy valiente cómo para venir aquí, más sin embargo te voy a dar un regalo por ello, la Luna" Dijo y sacudiendo su máscara la Luna se empezó a caer, no sabía qué hacer hasta que hice un tipo de burbuja en mi nueva extraña boca y le pegué a Skullkid para que botara la ocarina, así cuando traté de usarla se convirtió en una trompeta

"El bosque, las montañas, el mar y el pantano, liberen a los cuatro" Dijo Tael, el hermano de Tatl

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté viendo mi instrumento

"¡Es la trompeta Deku, el instrumento de los Deku!" Me dijo Tatl

"_Link toca la Canción del Tiempo siempre que sea necesario, la Diosa del Tiempo está contigo_" Recordé las palabras de Zelda y me dispuse a tocar la canción, así de esa manera junto con Tatl la Diosa del Tiempo nos llevó por el flujo del tiempo hacia atrás para viajar tres días al pasado, justo tres días para derrotar al Skullkid y "liberar a los cuatro"

Al despertar me encontré con un enorme órgano enfrente con un hombre, ese hombre era el que vendía máscaras en Hyrule

"Hola Link, soy el Happy Mask Salesman" Dijo "Veo que la forma que tienes no te hace feliz, déjame ayudarte" Y tocó el órgano, una melodía llegó a mis oídos para aprenderla y el dolor desapareció transformándose en felicidad y así volví a mi forma normal con una máscara en forma de Deku frente a mí

"¡Link has vuelto a tu forma normal!" Me dijo Tatl, yo me ví y me inspeccioné… ciertas cosas… y entonces salté de alegría cuando el Happy Mask Salesman me dijo

"Ese pequeño ogro tiene una máscara, una máscara que tiene un poder oscuro ¡Oh Héroe del Tiempo debes ayudar a la gente de Termina!" Me pidió sacudiéndome ferozmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás mareándome un poco

"Con que esa máscara eh?" Dije "¡Debo ayudarles!" Dije y junto con Tatl partí de nuevo hacia Clock Town

"Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera acción"


	21. TLoZ HT: Especial de día de san Valentín

Capítulo 20: "Los cuatro"

Link-kun? Jejeje que tiempos… un viejo como yo no tiene nada que ver con joven… tengo más años de los que crees Jejeje…

Ahora ya me habían dejado salir de Termina, al salir me encontré con algo parecido a Hyrule

"Valla, menudo lugar, se parece al Campo Hyrule pero el aire huele diferente" Dije olfateando el aire de Termina

"Valla, es muy grande, nunca terminaremos a tiempo, ese sujeto nos dijo que en tres días, y en tres nos tardamos en llegar a un lugar" Dijo Tatl

"Ya sé, ya que Epona no está, llamaré a Fénix" Dije, sí, había traído a mi grifo conmigo, sólo que volaba y pues claro, llegó a Termina como yo, así que al silbar él llegó del cielo

"¡EEK menuda cosa tan fea!" Dijo Tatl

"También es un placer conocerte…" Respondió él

"Fénix, ella es Tatl, nos acompañará" Le dije acariciando su pico

"¿Y Epona?" Preguntó

"Ese Skullkid se la llevó, pero ahora debemos ayudar a este lugar, se llama Termina y tenemos tres días para detener a Skullkid y a la Máscara de Majora" Dije tomando asiento en su lomo y sus riendas llegaron a mis manos, si algo tenía Fénix era que tenía un enorme tamaño, no tanto pero era como dos cabezas más grande que yo de adulto, y yo soy realmente alto, créeme

"¡Bueno una nueva aventura!" Me dijo

"Sí… aquí comienza un nuevo viaje" Dije serio y vi a la Luna, Tatl me golpeteó de nuevo y ordené a Fénix correr

"¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡No hay tiempo qué perder!" Me dijo y llegamos a la entrada de un pantano

"Link, este pantano huele extraño" Dijo entrando en el agua, pero al entrar no podíamos movernos ni respirar, nos ahogábamos hasta que llegaron unos monos al rescatarnos, con sus pelos nos hicieron estornudar y nos pusimos mejor

"Uh, uh. Oh oye, no puedes entrar al pantano" Dijo un mono

"No si Odolwa está enojado uh oh, debes ayudarnos, tienes una espada y un escudo, eres un guerrero ¿No?" Me preguntó un mono

"Así es, la Princesa Deku ha sido raptada y necesita de tu ayuda, el rey Deku culpó a nuestro amigo de su desaparición" Y como siempre, dije que sí

Claro está luego de meterme en tremendos problemas , pasé por un templo, de nuevo, encontré a la princesa Deku y al final llegué con Odolwa quién atacaba a los Deku

Él cantaba una extraña canción que me daba dolor de cabeza y en ese momento yo me dispuse a hacerle frente con Fénix, en una de esas me transformé en Deku para ayudarme y luego de recuperar mi forma normal le dí con la espada Kokiri y lo partí en dos…

"¡Oh señor Link es usted realmente espléndido! Debería quedarse en el castillo… pero lo sé, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, a ver si así mi padre al fin se convierte en un buen rey" Dijo ella junto con su amigo mono mientras el rey Deku había obtenido una dura reprimiendo por parte de su hija

"Oh no princesa Deku, fue todo un honor ayudarle" Le dije haciéndole una reverencia

"Señor Link ¿Podría pedirle que se ponga esa máscara de nuevo?" Me pidió sonrojada y lo hice, luego se fue corriendo mientras lloraba dejándome a mí muy confundido y gritando "¡Hasta pronto!"

"La princesa Deku amaba a un Deku que era exactamente igual que tú cuándo te pones esa máscara" Me explicó su amigo el mono

"Cuando te la pones eres la imagen exacta de mi difunto hijo" Explicó el mayordomo

No había tiempo y me fui con Fénix al siguiente destino pero de paso paramos en un lugar, el Rancho Romani

"¡Hola!" Entré gritando y una niña casi me mata con una flecha

"¿Eh? No eres uno de ellos" Me dijo ella con un arco

"¿Malon?" Pregunté

"¿Malon? ¡No tonto, soy Romani! Me pusieron como al rancho" Me dijo contenta "Oye ¿Llevas un hada? Genial, ¿Cómo te llamas, te llamas Link? y andas vestido de verde, y haces ruido cuando caminas, ya sé, te llamaré saltamontes" Hasta en otra dimensión, tenía que ser nombrado de una manera rara

"Eh… jejej oye me perdí, quiero saber…" Escuché un relinchido y era Epona

"¡Epona!" Dije muy animado corriendo hacia ella

"Oh… ¿Ese caballo es tuyo? Llegó aquí hace un tiempo" Me dijo

"Sí, se llama Epona" Epona también parecía feliz de verme

"Oye saltamontes… ¿Sabes tirar con arco?"


	22. Capítulo 20: Los cuatro

Capítulo 20: "Los cuatro"

Link-kun? Jejeje que tiempos… un viejo como yo no tiene nada que ver con joven… tengo más años de los que crees Jejeje…

Ahora ya me habían dejado salir de Termina, al salir me encontré con algo parecido a Hyrule

"Valla, menudo lugar, se parece al Campo Hyrule pero el aire huele diferente" Dije olfateando el aire de Termina

"Valla, es muy grande, nunca terminaremos a tiempo, ese sujeto nos dijo que en tres días, y en tres nos tardamos en llegar a un lugar" Dijo Tatl

"Ya sé, ya que Epona no está, llamaré a Fénix" Dije, sí, había traído a mi grifo conmigo, sólo que volaba y pues claro, llegó a Termina como yo, así que al silbar él llegó del cielo

"¡EEK menuda cosa tan fea!" Dijo Tatl

"También es un placer conocerte…" Respondió él

"Fénix, ella es Tatl, nos acompañará" Le dije acariciando su pico

"¿Y Epona?" Preguntó

"Ese Skullkid se la llevó, pero ahora debemos ayudar a este lugar, se llama Termina y tenemos tres días para detener a Skullkid y a la Máscara de Majora" Dije tomando asiento en su lomo y sus riendas llegaron a mis manos, si algo tenía Fénix era que tenía un enorme tamaño, no tanto pero era como dos cabezas más grande que yo de adulto, y yo soy realmente alto, créeme

"¡Bueno una nueva aventura!" Me dijo

"Sí… aquí comienza un nuevo viaje" Dije serio y vi a la Luna, Tatl me golpeteó de nuevo y ordené a Fénix correr

"¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡No hay tiempo qué perder!" Me dijo y llegamos a la entrada de un pantano

"Link, este pantano huele extraño" Dijo entrando en el agua, pero al entrar no podíamos movernos ni respirar, nos ahogábamos hasta que llegaron unos monos al rescatarnos, con sus pelos nos hicieron estornudar y nos pusimos mejor

"Uh, uh. Oh oye, no puedes entrar al pantano" Dijo un mono

"No si Odolwa está enojado uh oh, debes ayudarnos, tienes una espada y un escudo, eres un guerrero ¿No?" Me preguntó un mono

"Así es, la Princesa Deku ha sido raptada y necesita de tu ayuda, el rey Deku culpó a nuestro amigo de su desaparición" Y como siempre, dije que sí

Claro está luego de meterme en tremendos problemas , pasé por un templo, de nuevo, encontré a la princesa Deku y al final llegué con Odolwa quién atacaba a los Deku

Él cantaba una extraña canción que me daba dolor de cabeza y en ese momento yo me dispuse a hacerle frente con Fénix, en una de esas me transformé en Deku para ayudarme y luego de recuperar mi forma normal le dí con la espada Kokiri y lo partí en dos…

"¡Oh señor Link es usted realmente espléndido! Debería quedarse en el castillo… pero lo sé, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, a ver si así mi padre al fin se convierte en un buen rey" Dijo ella junto con su amigo mono mientras el rey Deku había obtenido una dura reprimiendo por parte de su hija

"Oh no princesa Deku, fue todo un honor ayudarle" Le dije haciéndole una reverencia

"Señor Link ¿Podría pedirle que se ponga esa máscara de nuevo?" Me pidió sonrojada y lo hice, luego se fue corriendo mientras lloraba dejándome a mí muy confundido y gritando "¡Hasta pronto!"

"La princesa Deku amaba a un Deku que era exactamente igual que tú cuándo te pones esa máscara" Me explicó su amigo el mono

"Cuando te la pones eres la imagen exacta de mi difunto hijo" Explicó el mayordomo

No había tiempo y me fui con Fénix al siguiente destino pero de paso paramos en un lugar, el Rancho Romani

"¡Hola!" Entré gritando y una niña casi me mata con una flecha

"¿Eh? No eres uno de ellos" Me dijo ella con un arco

"¿Malon?" Pregunté

"¿Malon? ¡No tonto, soy Romani! Me pusieron como al rancho" Me dijo contenta "Oye ¿Llevas un hada? Genial, ¿Cómo te llamas, te llamas Link? y andas vestido de verde, y haces ruido cuando caminas, ya sé, te llamaré saltamontes" Hasta en otra dimensión, tenía que ser nombrado de una manera rara

"Eh… jejej oye me perdí, quiero saber…" Escuché un relinchido y era Epona

"¡Epona!" Dije muy animado corriendo hacia ella

"Oh… ¿Ese caballo es tuyo? Llegó aquí hace un tiempo" Me dijo

"Sí, se llama Epona" Epona también parecía feliz de verme

"Oye saltamontes… ¿Sabes tirar con arco?"


	23. Capítulo 21: El viaje

Capítulo 21: El viaje

Durante mucho tiempo fui considerado Héroe del Tiempo, aquél que protegía el reino, luego como Hero Shade, o simplemente sombra, ya que eso era, muchas cosas han cambiado en Hyrule, miraos que cada día algo nuevo se inventa, si bien me hubiese gustado conocer a mis padres, eso habría impedido que hiciera y fuera lo que fui en vida, pasé de ser el niño son hada, al Héroe del Tiempo, y luego, y he de admitir el que más me gusta, me llamaron "papá" claro, durante el tiempo que estuve en Termina no podía dejar de pensar en aquella Luna, siempre vigilante de mis acciones, a cada que llegaba a un lugar nuevo hacía nuevos amigos, en ese entonces llevaba conmigo la Espada Kokiri, que luego utilizaría como un arma secundaria, pasé vagando el campo Termina unos minutos, hasta que vi a la montaña llena de nieve, Pico Nevado, al subir me enfrenté a varios enemigos, al derrotar a todos incluso a los jefes llegué con Majora… mis amigos, y ahora más que amigos, mi familia, todos saben eso, pero lo que no saben es qué hice después de vencer a Majora, e contaré, al fin, te contaré mi viaje… pasé un año buscando a Navi y al no encontrarla volví a Termina, ahora era un chico de trece años, la ropa me quedaba pequeña, Romani y Cremia me dieron una nueva, cambié mucho ese año, incluso mi voz se encontraba en cambio, pero claro, algo más había cambiado una noche que estaba solo, completamente solo…

Un hombre y yo nos encontramos, me dijo que su nombre era Baltazar (Baltazár) conversamos un poco y con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos, ese hombre me contó que era de Hyrule, que su esposa murió cuando estaba embarazada y que entonces decidió huir de Hyrule, así llegó a Termina, dónde decidió comenzar una nueva vida, pero no pudo, ese sentimiento me llegó de nuevo, ambos supimos lo que era soledad, pasamos varias semanas conversando ya que yo me quedaba en la Posada del Puchero, Baltazar me dijo un día mientras tomábamos un café servido por la abuela de Anju…

"Esto… te sonará algo extraño…" Me dijo viendo la taza.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunté.

"Link… quiero que vengas conmigo… quiero que seas mi hijo, si me lo permites, quiero ser tu papá, sé que no puedo ser el biológico pero… eres como el hijo que nunca pude tener…" Esas palabras impactaron en mí, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir hasta que le dije que sí, me dediqué a vivir con Baltazar, claro, no le llamaba padre pero él entendía, aún así él era un padre para mí, mi padre adoptivo pero ahora ya no estaba solo, ya no más, tenía familia.

A lo largo pasó otro año y cumplí mis catorce, esta vez entrenaba con arco en el Rancho Romani…

"¿Es el mejor que puedes hacer?" Me gritó colocando más globos

"¡Te demostraré que no!" Respondí animado.

Nos la pasamos así todo el día, a veces me iba a Pico Nevado y alrededores de Termina por lo que Baltazar no se preocupaba, sabía que estaba bien, a lo largo de mi camino de cuando fui a la ciudad me topé con Kafei, mi viejo amigo…

"Hola Link" Me dijo saludando mientras cargaba a su hijo, así es, Anju y Kafei tuvieron un hijo, llamado Tarlok y otro llamado Ennis

"Hola…" Saludé

"Oye, debo decirte algo de suma importancia, es sobre… es sobre Hyrule…" Esto último me lo dijo en susurro, yo me espanté en seguida

Hace años que no veía a mis amigos , esto me daba mucha ansiedad, Drufus, Kendall, Zelda, Ruto, Malon… ¿Qué sería de ellos? Debía saber…

"¿¡Qué!?" Pregunté asombrado.

"Shh… te veo en el Latte en media hora" Me dijo entrando a su casa

"Hyrule…" Dije sin querer, esto me ponía los pelos de punta ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Sólo pude enterarme entrando al bar…

"Link, hace tiempo investigo tu lugar de procedencia, y he descubierto algo increíble, hay una puerta a Hyrule, se abrirá el año que viene…" Ese sentimiento otra vez, Hyrule me llamaba, lo sabía, pero no era una decisión que yo debiera tomar solo, ahora tenía un padre, debía hablar con Baltazar…

"¿Qué, seguro?" Me preguntó, yo asentí brevemente

"Seguro…" Respondí.

Pasó la noche… yo pensando lo que Baltazar respondió "_Iremos hijo mío, nuestros espíritus pertenecen a Hyrule_" Esa atracción seguía, me la pasaba el resto de los días pensando en Hyrule, había algo que debía hacer, algo por qué volver…

Una vez me encontraba junto con Cremia en el pueblo…

"¿Te vas? Valla… Romani y yo nos pondremos tristes, al igual que todos en Termina" Me dijo sonriendo

"¡No, que Link no se valla!" Me reclamaba Ennis sin parar, jaloteándome del pantalón

"…" Romani no decía nada, sólo se quedaba triste

"No te vayas Link… te extrañaremos, gracias a ti Kafei y yo estamos juntos, al igual que toda Termina con vida" Me dijo Anju

"Lo sé chicos… pero… siento que debo ir… siento que me llama…" Respondí viendo al horizonte, por donde el Sol sale y la Luna entra… luego me encontré con Romani en el anochecer, viendo la Luna, aquél astro al cual le temía

"La Luna me da miedo…" Comenté para romper el silencio

"Eres un héroe ¿No? Y te da miedo la Luna, es tan bella" Me dijo

"Para mi tiene cara y una vez me tragó…" Respondí lo que le levantó el ánimo a Romani

"¿Por qué te vas?" Preguntó

"Siento que algo me llama, quedo estar por alguna razón…" Esta vez me dediqué a las estrellas, esas me encantaban, mis ojos se posaban sobre ellas mientras el viento acariciaba mi cuerpo entero

"¿Es donde naciste no?"

"Así es, mis padres eran Aaron y Cristina… pero ambos murieron…" Respondí cabizbajo, ella sonrió y me puso la mano en el hombro, yo sonreí de igual manera

"Si debes ir… ve" Me dijo, sé que para ella yo era algo más que un amigo, pero en ese entonces no lo supe, aquella noche dormí incómodo, al igual que las demás el resto del año… hasta que llegó el momento, nos despedimos

"Cuídate Link" Me dijo Cremia abrazándome de nuevo

"Ten cuidado" Anju

"¡Adiós!" Los niños

"¡Nos volveremos a ver, recuerda el código!" Los Bomber

"Adiós Link…nunca te olvidaremos, **te quiero**" Me dijo Romani algo sonrojado y besó mi mejilla, me sonrojé un poco y subí a Epona, mientras Baltazar montó a Fénix, mis demás amigos también me despidieron y fue entonces cuando Kafei y Skullkid nos guiaron a la salida

"No volveremos a ver hermano" Me dijo Kafei, estrechamos manos y nos dimos un abrazo, lo mismo fue con Skullkid, también me despedí de Tatl

"Adiós Tatl…" Le dije

"Adiós Link…" Respondió ambos nos abrazamos, bueno yo con dos dedos pero nos abrazamos

Entramos por el hueco del árbol que nos indicó Skullkid y al salir… llegamos a Bosques Perdidos, pasamos de lo más difícil del camino y llegamos, todos nos sorprendimos con lo que vimos

"Link…¿Qué es esto?" Me dijo Fénix

"¿¡Q-Qué rayos!?" Dije totalmente sorprendido observando con mis propios ojos aquella cosa

"Eso es…" Baltazar lo iba a decir pero yo completé la frase

"Un puente…"


End file.
